Another Fairytale
by Giureedi
Summary: Come in and Find out" Happy Ending Giureedi style XD Very fluffy Yuuram imo ... enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters, but I do own the story that this one is based on :D

**Summary**: Yuuri complains in his usual way, but Wolfram reacts unusually sentimental towards his complaint... why?

Hmm, this one is a product of my boredom, and it's also my first fanfic ever! So, I'm not really sure how the whole thing goes, but I hope you guys will enjoy ^^

* * *

Another Fairytale

"Wolfram! What are you doing in my bed again? You have your own room!"

Yuuri, who just came back to his room from a very long day of signing papers, shouted. He had been through a lot today, with citizens requesting the impossible and Guenter hanging all over him for the whole day, and Gwendel staring at the back of his neck for the whole day as if to keep his prisoner, who was also his king, in the chair to work.

The answer to that was more than unexpected to Yuuri, who already prepared for the usual "I am you fiancé, henachoko!" felt ice cold shudders run down his spine as he gazed into the emerald eyes that stared at him now. He couldn't even start to describe what they looked like, glistening with tears and Yuuri felt like he was facing a deep green ocean of sadness. The usually aggressive blond heavy headed directed such a tense and bone crushing depressive aura at Yuuri that all her could do was staring back in shock.

But before his brain started working again, Wolfram stood up, and walked with heavy steps towards the huge double doors that the other had just come trough.

"Hey, wait, Wolf…. I was just saying…Wolf, what's wrong…?" Yuuri tried say as his mind started communicating again, but by then the other had already left the room.

That night Yuuri went to bed with a heavy heart.

The next day started with two quiet knocks on the door.

"hm….Wolfram?" The King mumbled in his sleep, but when the door opened it was Konrad stepping in. After a thorough look through the room, Yuuri's godfather asked concerned:

"Did something happen? Where is Wolfram?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared last night. I think I said something wrong… I thought you saw him? What should I do now? Konrad…!" Yuuri replied awake, but still with his head buried in the pillow.

"I see. He might be downstairs already. He might be training his guard again; I think you should just let him be for a while."

"How do you know if you don't know what we fought about?" Yuuri answered darkly.

"This doesn't look like you at all. Maybe you want to skip the morning run and go talk to Wolfram? I think that would solve the problem", Konrad gave away with a calm smile.

Now finally up and supported by his godfather, Yuuri decided to make a move. "Yup, I think that is exactly what I should do! "

But doing what he intended to was easier said then done. Whenever he tried to talk to his fiancé, it seemed like he always was slightly too busy to have a conversation, whether it was because Wolfram decided to suddenly break into a run with his soldiers or abruptly ended training because he had a "visitor" waiting in his office. Every time Yuuri tried to approach the blond, said person elegantly evaded him.

However before poor Yuuri could invest the rest of his day chasing after the person that avoided him, he got dragged away by Guenter who had been looking for him the whole day.

"Yuuri Heika! Gwendel sent me to find you! Your work is piling up and you haven't had a proper lesson from me in centuries!"

"But, but…."

"No buts! I'm sorry heika, but Gwendel promised to sacrifice me to Anissina…"

Yuuri couldn't possible argue that. He himself would have done the same. Then suddenly an idea striked him, one that would definitely allow him to continue his quest.

"You know what? I think you're right why don't I go to the library to do some studying?"

On that statement Guenter couldn't help but answer with tears in his eyes:

"Oh Yuuri heika! I always knew that you would be dedicated to my lessons with you! We shall strive to the library at first!"

"Errm, actually I thought of studying in quiet for today, so I might want to go to the studies by myself this time, please Guenter?"

"Oh my! So much determination, of course heika! Go and widen your horizon!" He replied with a dramatic gesture, before he let go of Yuuri and went to tell Gwendel.

As a precaution Yuuri decided to really make his way to the library, just so that his true intentions wouldn't be shown. He could still leave the library five minutes later to continue what he had done before.

When he opened the doors to the king's private study, his head full of plans on how to get to a conversation with Wolfram, he intended to actually take a break and reflect on what he had said and done to upset his fiancé that much. To make sure that no one would bother him in his process of lonely thinking, he carefully locked the door after himself.

"Yuuri…."

In shock, the king swirled around. He knew this voice better than anybody else, it was the only voice that dared to shout at his king, Wolfram's voice.

And as predicted, when Yuuri slowly turned around he could make out the shape of a blue lump resting its head on his desk while sitting at his chair. The windows had been opened wide, and the bright orange light from the sunset shined into his room creating a wonderful peaceful image. At this moment, for some strange reason, Yuuri's heart felt warmth, warmth that spread through every of his cells at the sight of Wolfram's beautiful mask in his deep sleep. It reminded him a little of "Sleeping Beauty"…

_Omg! What was he thinking! This was Wolfram…the __**guy**__ that had been chasing him around!_

However he couldn't help himself, at the sight of this angel, he followed his urge to approach and stroke that wonderful golden hair that shimmered in orange light.

Just when he made a step forward though, his clumsy nature caused him to fall over a pile of books that he had never bothered to put away. Curse those books!

Even worse, that little rampage caused the blond to wake and sluggishly rub his swollen eyes.

"Hmm, I fell asleep. But well, no one's missing me anyway; I guess I should get going…"

He stood up to leave the room, when suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his jacket. Surprised his hands reflexively grabbed his swords handle.

However, when he looked down at what had grabbed him, he released his grip and faced forward once again.

"What do you want?"

Yuuri who managed to somehow hold on to Wolfram freed himself from the books around him. Eager to have found a situation where there was no avoidance he immediately stated what was on his mind.

"Wolfram, I think we need to talk", he said nervously, scratching the back of his head and grinning one of his sheepish smiles.

Addressed person didn't answer, nor look away from the spot that he seemed to try to gaze holes in.

"Wolfram, I'm really sorry. I…you know I tried to talk to you for the whole day, but I don't know why, are you avoiding me? What happened to your passion? You're kidding me right? It has to be it. The whole day I was thinking about you, about what I could have done, and you know that I'm kind of dense. Please! I promise, I won't ever upset you in purpose, you are part of my family!"

After his speech Yuuri unsurely tilted his head upward to see the other's response.

Wolfram was smiling. He really was! He made it! He cheered him up!

"Wolfram, please accept my apology?"

Worried Yuuri looked around, somehow it seemed like the air in the room just went a few degrees up, despite the setting sun.

This was bad. Wolfram was still angry.

"err, …."

"Stand up!" Wolfram barked.

"eh?" Yuuri was surprised at the blond's mood swings.

"I told you to stand up, henachoko! How can the king kneel before someone of lower rank? Don't you have any dignity?"

"ooh…hehe…" Satisfied, Yuuri gave another grin before he erected himself to look into his fiancé's eyes once again. They no longer contained the pressing deep emerald effect, but rather had a light glistening calm feeling with them. Just in time the room temperature cooled of a little as well.

"Phew! I'm so glad, Wolf…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because by then Wolfram had caught him off guard and into a breaking hug.

"Yuuri! I knew it! You do love me! I'm so glad, I was so worried! Now I will devote myself as a fiancé even more!" Wolfram shouted happily.

"Wait! What? Why? Huh?" Yuuri gasped in surprise!

"Geika was right, I can make you realize that you love me as well."

"WHAT? I got framed by Murata? That traitor! Whaaaaat?"

With that Yuuri freed himself, unlocked the door and ran for his life with a red face, while Wolfram chased after him with the usual "Henachoko!!!"

* * *

This was my first fanfic... I kinda feel a feeling of achievement, although I know it wasn't that great Thanks for reading it this far :")

Well, I have far more ideas for this piece, but I don't want to write if people don't read, so depending on the reviews I'll continue, and I promise that then it _will _be more than your

average piece of fanfiction, at least I'd try my best :D since I really wanna get rid of all the ideas in my head :D Please Read & Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! , or any of its characters, however, I do own the story that this one is based on :)

**Summary:** Another Fairytale's going into round 2! ^^ Yuuri's defensive wall of confidence is shaking when reviewing history. His resolve fades, and Wolfram acts completely out of character.

Happy Valentine's to you! ;D

PS: I thank all the people that have read my previous chapter, especially those, who reviewed. [Arrigato!]

* * *

"Please, get off me, Wolf, I can't walk …" Yuuri sighed for the fiftieth time. Since last incident Wolfram had become even more attached than previously, one might say even too attached for Yuuri's liking.

_After all, turning all red __**just**__ because a beautiful bishounen wouldn't release him was due to the fact that he could barely breathe, right?_

This was all not going according to plan for Yuuri: Escape Wolfram, complain to Murata, escape Wolfram, go back to earth for a while to escape Wolfram, go to school like a normal High-School boy to get his thoughts away from Wolfram. Basically, his whole plan evolved around escaping a certain clingy blond. However, things haven't occurred as planned. The moment he grabbed Murata and plunged into the next fountain, the astonishing fast Wolfram had caught up and grabbed his leg.

"Wolfram? …"Yuuri hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Please let go?!"

"No", he answered with his usual stubbornness,

while shaking his head. Yuuri sighed for the fifty-first time. Wolfram hadn't let go of him even for a second since they returned to Earth.

At least I'm lucky that it's weekend today. Gosh, if I had to go to school like that I'd be doomed for the rest of my life…, and my mom is not helping…

"Yuu-chan, it's so nice of you to bring Wolf-chan along. You guys look so cute together."

"Mom, I can't believe you are willingly accepting your son to be with another guy."

"It's Mama-san. Ne, Yuu-chan why don't you let go of Wolf-chan for some time, so I can borrow him for a shopping trip?", Jennifer Shibuya suggested enthusiastically.

Mom, I'm not holding him…he is the one not letting go.

"Or will you get nervous without having him around?" She pressed with a girly giggle. Whenever she started talking about "girl activities", such as shopping or baking, her eyes seemed to glow and her voice would raise a few pitches.

"Of course he will. This henachoko, can't do anything without me around", Wolfram interjected. But at the same time his grip loosened and Yuuri noticed with a shock how Wolfram seemed to have the same contagious gleaming in his eyes, while thinking of the promise of a shopping tour. "But I think he will manage for a few hours, let's go haha-ue."

This is so creepy. Mazoku in love are so creepier. Hot-blooded fire-wielding mazoku are the creepiest.

Before Yuuri could make another sound, the warmth, on his left arm had disappeared, and he could hear the door slam shut. Surprised, the clueless double-black walked towards the door to check, if they really left: The car was gone, he was home alone.

Relieved about his sudden alone time, he decided to just switch on the TV and relax as much as he could without anyone interfering.

Soon though, he found himself becoming distracted by his thoughts. Though his eyes were gazing at the screen, they didn't see. In fact, it was as if his mind was somewhere else.

Inside his head Yuuri was back in Shin Makoku, reflecting all that happened from the time he became the Maoh until now. He remembered, how Wolfram, his accidental fiance had remained by his side after all the things that had happened. Whether it was trouble with Dai Shimaron, or Shou Shimaron, Wolf had always been by his side. Just now Yuuri felt the emptiness in his house. His dad was at work, and Shori had stayed at a friend's.

Surrounded by all this silence, Yuuri thought about everything, everything that he survived, and laughed at... together with his most loyal friend, and suddenly in that surpressing silence that was only interrupted by the TV, Yuuri's left arm felt cold; cold, because a certain warmth was missing, a warmth that had always been with him for whole three years, without break.

Quickly he shook his head. There was no space in his head for sentimentalities. He was a guy, Wolfram was a guy, the equation was insoluble. It was as easy as that. Immediately a sense of guilt flood through Yuuri for just thinking like that ungratefully, when unexpectedly a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you seem to be deep in thoughts, for a change. You didn't even notice that I let myself in. The door was open," Murata shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. Sorry for dragging you here as well, I know you have a lot of work to do. I need to talk to you", Yuuri replied slowly. "Why did you tell Wolfram to act like that earlier? He's not letting go of me anymore. Are you two ganging up on me or what?", he stated a little bit frustrated.

The only answer Murata could give the clueless was a dramatic eyeroll.

"I mean, you know we're both guys, and that kind of thing is impossible right? ..."

Murata Ken pushed his glasses up, so that the reflection of the light would exactly cover his eyes. "Shibuya, I don't mean to be rude, however, if you did not even get why, Wolfram feels that way, and why he even asked me for help, I wonder what will happen to Shin Makoku? How about you seriously pay attention in Guenter's classes for a change, or listen to the current news?"

The moment, Murata finished his last sentence the door creaked, and a happy Wolfram jumped into the living room landing back to his former position clinged to his fiance's left arm. Yuuri shivered at the chilliness of Wolfram's flushed cheeks.

With a slight smile Yuuri observed the other cuddling against his side like a small mammal. It had snowed outside, and Wolfram's hair was now glistening with water crystals. Not only his head, but also his darkblue coat. Even on his long eyelashes Yuuri could find tiny hints of snowflakes. Not long later he felt the warmth returning to his body and up his head, when he realized that he his face resembled a tomato.

"Ah right! I think we should return to Shin Makoku, let's go!" Yuuri stood up. Once he turned around everyone else in the room was smiling at Yuuri's futile attempt in hiding his obvious blush.

"I'm coming, Yuuri. Oh! Here, you forgot your jacket, henachoko", Wolfram noted as he jumped up to follow his fiance to the bathroom while secretely slipping a black object into the pockets of his king's jacket.

* * *

Whew~! That is the second chapter :D This one took a little while, because now it gets hard to push the story into the plot I created ;D Oh well, thanks to a heap of songs, I finally got over it :) This one is a little shorter, I apologize, but I found it a good place to stop ^^

From here on, the characters can vary in personality from the original anime. Just hope you will enjoy :) Thanks for reading this far.

Please review. I do welcome anonymous reviews. 3 HAPPY VALENTINE's DAY to everyone 3

PS: Sigh~ I admit it is very hard to get Yuuri converted, but keep the story flowing ... I'll give it my best though :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, nor the characters I'm making use of. But the story that this one is based on is my own :D

**Summary:** Round 3! I still suck at writing summaries. This one is back in Shin Makoku, Wolfram still has weird personality changes for some reason. A weird box turns up, and Yuuri makes another step. Annissina has found another interesting Shin Makoku living species... Yuuram of course XD ...

I also am warning, that my characters' personalities are starting to derive from both novel [since I never properly read it] and anime. This fanfiction will be extremely Yuuram centered as well.

Oh, and thanks a lot to XxXanimecrazedXxX, who continues to read my storied and encourages me with reviews :) thanks a lot! ^^

Alright, after a whole night of thinking everything through, yes, I have found the plotline, and am totally motivated in writing ^^ under circumstances, update might come soon :D

Please enjoy while reading ^^

* * *

Yuuri twisted the little black wooden box in his hand. He turned it around and around, up and down, but it remained futile. The exceptionally beautiful adorned little black box had only one keyhole to open it. Yuuri had been looking everywhere for the key since he found the object in the pocket of his jacket. He even used force, but it refused to open no matter what.

The Night had just crept over the lands and fields of Shin Makoku. For once in his three years of being king, Yuuri got to rest early, thus, the blonde who had returned to his usual personality for some reason and who usually nagged him for returning from his duties so late, still had his hands full with work.

Giving up on is efforts, he decided to put the mysterious box on the windowsill, and go for a bath first. Naturally he grabbed a towel, his usual bathing accessories and headed towards the royal swimming pool.

On his way there, he noticed a sound, one that was very familiar, but he swore that he never heard it before in this world. Following the flow of sweet music he changed course towards a wing of his castle, he had yet to discover.

Yuuri ended up at a large wooden door that someone had left half open. Carefully, he slipped through and was shocked at what he observed, and finally remembered which part of the castle this was.

In an empty and relinquished ballroom, stood a white grand piano, just like the ones Yuuri had seen on television during concerts. The only difference was that this one beat all earth pianos out of competition:

Its borders and edges were laced in golden curves. The top had been opened, and revealed its complex tangle of white strings. The ivory keyboard moved up and down according to its player's wish. Yuur's sight shifted from the pale dancing fingers to glistening emeralds, to shiny golden hair. His whole upper body moved according to a dynamic rhythm of the most candid, but also melancholic melody.

Yuuri became breathless at this magical sight of his fiancé. The moon shone through high windows, onto Wolfram and his white instrument, creating a shadow that successfully hid the unnoticed audience.

Only now did he notice that the blond was actually singing along playing:

"_I forgot how long ago, _

_I last shared my favorite story with you,_

_I thought for a long time,_

_About what I could have done wrong._

_This is not a fairytale,_

_I cannot become your prince, the only one._

_But you will not know, _

_That every time you come back,_

_Stars lighten up for me,_

_I want to become your beloved angel,_

_To be always there watching over you, protecting you,_

_You have to believe, that we can be just like a fairytale."_

Upon finishing, a final teardrop fell on the pale hands resting on the keys. Wolfram let out a sigh, closed the piano, and made his leave.

In a daze, Yuuri forced himself to stand up and leave as well, before he got discovered. It was around this time that Wolfram would be heading to their, no, **his** chambers.

On his second time heading to the baths, he wondered what had happened to cause Wolfram such hurt. His muscles tensed up even more at the thought of what dawned him to be the answer of his own question.

Quickly stripped, the king let his body relax at the touch of hot water in his oversized bath, before returning to the thought from before.

What if he did something again? Something that would hurt his best and most beautiful friend to this degree? Why did Wolfram act so happy yesterday then? Yuuri couldn't comprehend Wolfram's latest mood swings. In the beginning he seemed as bratty as usual, then he turned absurdly happy, and girly. Now he _looked_ like little lord brat again, but from the previous scene, Yuuri was sure he wasn't. Then he made a horrible notice. Recently, Wolfram had been disappearing with Annissina after meals. What if Wolfram has become a mood-swinging victim of her vicious experiments?

It was clear that his fiancé had not intended for him to see the harmonic scene in the ballroom. For the first time, the worried Clueless decided to keep him company, to be nice to him to help him out of whatever situation he was in, as to avoid another one of these closed-up depressing happenings.

When he found Wolfram in his bed after his bath shouting: "Why are you so late, again?"

Yuur only gave one of his sheepish smile. Thinking about his previoius resolve he answered "I had some errands to run, but I'm glad you waited for me."

Wolfram, who didn't expect his reaction, turned a pink shade that rivaled his night gown. "Henachoko!" he mumbled before turning around and starting to count sheep.

Then, the king himself climbed under the sheets, blew out the candle on the nightstand to evade the sight on his left side, and let fatigue overtake his mind.

Tonight, Yuuri sighed, he saw something he shouldn't have.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri awoke coughing.

"Henachoko, stop coughing into my hair!"

He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was gold, and smelled as sweet as his mom's curry.

_Woaahh! I haven't smelled mom's sweet curry scent for so long, I think I'm getting hungry._

"Now that you're awake, would you be so kind to just let go of my hair?" A slightly pink Wolfram shouted at him sarcastically.

Yuuri gasped, and immediately backed off. "Wahh, sorry, Wolf, I didn't realize."

_Wonder what kind of shampoo he uses..._

"You know, this morning, Guenter came in and wanted to talk to you immediately. He said to drop morning training and proceed to breakfast at once. I think they are all waiting for us", he said already changing into his usual attire.

"uhh oh yeah!" Yuuri jumped _up_ from the bed, before Wolfram could use his slowness as an excuse to dress him.

As both of them entered, the chatter grew quiet instantly. Indeed, everyone else was already waiting for him, even Cecilie stayed in the castle instead of going on one of her "Free Love" cruises.

"Good Morning everyone?" Yuuri stuttered, a little uncomfortable at all the attention he got.

Guenter was the first one to speak up: "Heika, there is great news! Annissina has found another great way for us to spend time"

Shudders were running down Yuuri's spine, _that_ were the good news?

"He has no idea heika! I, the great Annissina von Karbelnikoff have found something outstanding!" Annissina's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"uhhm and what would that be?" Yuuri returned with a small smile.

"You can now plant Pilli Pallies in a pot", she exclaimed excitedly.

Her inventions always tended to blow up and destroy the castle (He thinks that they are her newest invention). That's why it was hard for him to believe that something big had really happened. Just when he started regretting skipping morning training, Cecilie explained:

"No no no, Yuuri, heika, Pilli Pallies are no invention! They are ancient plants. And they are extremely rare because they don't naturally grow in Shin Makoku, but only in caves that are coincidentally extremely sensitive to Maryoku. Even if you farm them with Maryoku enhanced elements, it is hard to get results."

"Oh really, well I don't know that much about botanics. What are they good for?"

While the ex-maou shook her head, her golden curls fell from her shoulders onto her back. "Not what they are good for is important, but what inhabits them. Cobalts like to make their nests in them, and those are the important ones. With them you can evoke familiars that can help you do your daily jobs. I heard they are really cute, but I doubt they are cute than heika!" Cecilie squealed like a fangirl.

Guenter seemed to be equally hyper: "Oohh, the best thing is that I can teach both of you especially heika, in how to use them, isn't that fantastic?" After that, he went down with a nosebleed.

"Both?"

"Well, actually we found out that only young mazoku are able to call on familiars, so we decided that Wolfram and you should both learn a new technique." Annissina, who had calmed down, stated matter-of-factly.

"That's great, Yuuri and I can study together", concluded Wolfram, who just finished breakfast, while patting his fiance's shoulder.

_Urgh, studying again! I can't believe it! This is no good news. Wolfram's going to blame me for everything I do..._

"I took the freedom to put some in heika's room, heika", announced a maid at the breakfast table.

"Oh! So we don't have to spend hours in my study?" The promise of staying in his bedroom relieved Yuuri immensly, so that his mood lightened up at once. He quickly shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth when suddenly one of the soldiers barged in.

"Heika! It's urgent! We have found an intruder!"

* * *

Yay! finished chapter 3! Things are finally getting started !

I really loved this chapter for some reasons.... I actually have a plan on what to do.

Yes, Yuuri likes the smell of curry, and for him Wolfram's hair does smell like curry...It's an idea I got from "Sugar Sugar Rune"

The song is actually a translation of "Tong Hua" from "Guang Liang" I skipped and changed parts though.

I admit this chapter I mentioned a few foreign things. In fact, "Pilli Pallies" and "Cobalt" are words that I made up, and I do realize that "Cobalt" is a chemical...

Anyway, please Read and Review ^^ I am trying really hard, and I do welcome anonymous reviews, thanks you for everyone that read this far or is following through my story :D

PS: Uhhm, for my following chapters I need some suggestive character traits of the Maou, as in Yuuri's demonic personality, and how he is in the novels since I never read them, and I'd like to feature him as well, not that I concentrate much on any other characters besides Yuuri and Wolfram anyway, but I would appreciate the help , thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, nor the characters I'm making use of. But the story that this one is based on is my own :D

**Summary: **Number 4! Here comes a new character! Yuuri's bedroom explodes, Guenter faints [not because of the explosion] Wolfram has a new friend that Yuuri doesn't approve of... Yuuram [first ff]^^ Please Enjoy!

Ok, Chapter 4 ^^, I actually had intended to continue, but then this chapter turned out too long, so i guess I have to separate them.

* * *

On the table was the weirdest plant in a pot that Yuuri had seen. Right after, Annissina's announcement, the palace gardeners started growing them. Now one of the cirrus plants was placed in front of him. The plant and its tiny dark green leaves wind around a stick in the pot like a worm. Hanging like coffee colored fruits from a tree, were a few medium sized "things" that Yuuri decided to identify as cocoons.

But like everything else this new discovery sent ice-cold shivers down Yuuri's spine. Something was just weird about it. Every time he turned around from the plant, he felt like it was moving. It was creepy, worse even, it seemed like no one else noticed.

"Uhhm Guenter, are you sure that these are plants? I feel like they are moving."

"Oh yes, heika! They are the world renowned Pilli Pallies that we talked about in our last lesson."

"I bet you haven't listened at all, henachoko! I can feel it too so don't worry", Wolfram entered the room.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin the lesson! These noble plants have had a long history. In the 2nd year after the 12th Maoh's coronation, a lonely scientist named…"

"IT's moving!" exclaimed Yuuri, "why can't Guenter see? I bet it's some flesh eating monster!" whispered Yuuri, just seconds after Guenter started rambling in his own world.

Sighing in defeat, Wolfram closed is eyes, stepped up and concentrated on the green being in front of him.

A minute later, three things happened at the same time: One of the coffee colored creepy "cocoons" started to shine in a glistening white light. At the same time, the temperature in the room raised a few degrees, causing Yuuri not only to squeeze his eyes shut from the light, but to sweatdrop as well…

!!!BOOM!!!!

Yuuri felt himself thrown to the floor, his behind hurting from the impact with a cold stone floor.

"Wolf-chan!" a high pitched baby voiced shouted happily.

"eh?" The king slowly opened one eye, and then the other, before he had to back off hastily with his face heating up and his heart racing. Wolfram had been the one to throw him off his feet in order to protect him. But when he opened his eyes, the blonde's face was only a few inches away from his own…

_Much too close…_

Said fire-wielder sat up as well, mumbling a light "henachoko", when Guenter let out a scream and fainted.

Panicked the conscious couple scanned the room for anything that might have caused that reaction.

Needless to say, through the previous explosion the king's chamber now resembled the personification of chaos. Piles of books lay on the floor, broken glass, and water soaked clothes produced a horrid picture for the maids that had to clean up later.

Suddenly a small shadow jumped into a puzzled face. With a loud thud, the prince disappeared behind a pile of books.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, digging out his fiancé, "what happened?"

Ouch! Something had bitten him. Examining alien bite marks, he noticed how Wolfram finally came back in sight, holding something between his thumb and index finger.

With a grim and exhausted expression he noted "Here, I found it Yuuri. Are you alright?"

Shocked by the creature in his hands, Yuuri climbed back a few steps, "What is that?"

The new arrival dangling from his fiancé's hands where he held it by its long bunny-like ears, looked little different than a dumpling. Though it didn't have folds, but smooth fluffy pink hair on its round hair, that was it, no more, no body, just the head and ears. In addition it wore a wide grin with very sharp little teeth, assumingly those that bit Yuuri before. It's violet eyes, were dancing, while observing Yuuri's surprise.

"My name is Moko, nice to meet you!" It grinned at the still perplexed Yuuri.

Steps were approaching. The explosion was probably loud enough for the whole castle to be witness, and the shattered windows of the maoh's chamber most certainly could have served as evidence for attempted assassination on the Maoh.

The door burst open (It was a miracle how it remained closed, not even scratched at the previous impact).

"Heika! What in the world happened?" Gwendel looked about the ruins, his forehead receiving more and more wrinkles by seconds that ticked by.

Suddenly, his left eye twitched. How cute!

Forgetting all his sorrows he stared at the hand-sized pink ball hanging from his baby brother's fingers.

The soldiers, noticing that nothing all too serious happened, helped carrying Guenter to the nearby infirmary, before they left to continue their usual duties.

"Wolfram, why is that scary grey haired guy staring at me with a twitching eye? Wolfram, I'm scared", Moko said innocently.

Clearly embarrassed Gwendel turned on his heels and walked out with whatever dignity he had left. He just couldn't be too angry at such heavenly adorable creatures.

Just a few seconds after Gwendel made is leave, a servant came in.

"Heika! She is awake, and she wants to see you."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Yuuri replied a little nervous.

A few days earlier an "intruder" had arrived. It turned out to be but a mere young girl. Gisela had ordered her to the infirmary immediately, where she remained unconscious until now.

Walking to meet someone Yuuri absolutely did not know, made him nervous. Walking with his obsessive fiancé close up, made him even more nervous, since Wolfram decided to protect Yuuri from "female charms". But walking with a weird pink fluffy ball dancing on the blonde's shoulder, wrecked Yuuri's nerves. He wished that thing would just stop hopping up and down Wolfram's head.

Hesitating, Yuuri, opened the door while drawing a cheery smile on his lips. He walked to the bed the nurse had shown him.

"Good afternoon, I hope you are better?", he greeted the girl.

"Heika? My name is Juliette. I am the utmost sorry to collapse in such a humiliating way. I must have been trouble, I'm sure? Please forgive my rudeness." Her words tumbled hastily from her mouth like a peaceful river. Ignoring Wolfram's clear disapproval, she grabbed the king's hand, shaking it violently, while staring at him with light violet puppy eyes.

"Uhhm, well, first of all, you are welcome here, don't worry."

"Really, really really? I'm so glad. I walked all the way here from my forest. It'd not too far, but I came here to warn heika. Mysterious shadows have shown up in our forest and are troubling my tribe. I can't raised a hand against them. They hold our elders captive!" With that she buried her head into the Maoh's shoulder while crying pitiful tears.

"What? Shadows? What kind of shadows?" And you come from the forest close to the castle?" Yuuri was clearly confused.

"We will make sure to send an investigation troop to your tribe. As soon, as you recover you can make your way back in protection of our guards." Wolfram suggested friendly, but with a "let-go-of-my-fiancé" kind of look in his eyes.

After three years, Yuuri was sure that Wolfram was only acting friendliness, inside he certainly was boiling.

All of the sudden the entire room turned black.

In all confusion a loud scream resounded.

Once the darkness vanished, Wolfram had disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far! ^^ Also thanks to those that keep on reviewing for me, I truly appreciate it, and I also am grateful for the information I've received in the last reviews, pls keep going, I need your support ^^

Please Read & Review, I do appreciate anonymous ones as well :) Open for criticsm :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people, sorry for the wait, my server had a few problems for some reason.. so yeah, I have chapter 6 almost done

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, nor any characters, but the story

**Summary: **Wolfram finds himself helpless, and yuuri has no clue where he is! In stead of him a strange girl tries to take his place....

Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far. So glad! ^^

* * *

Wolfram woke up in complete darkness. He sat up groaning, supporting himself with one hand. Strangely, he noticed that he could not hear a thing. There was no one, but his usually sensitive Mazoku ears could not even recognize the sound of his rustling clothes, not even the clapping of his hands.

His soldier senses told him to remain calm in these situations, however, right now being mute and deaf, he felt slightly more panicky than he should be. Where was he? Where was Yuuri, what had happened? Why was he here?

Wolfram stretched out his hand, even tried to walk a little, but it felt like he was caught in some kind empty space. No matter how far he went, he just didn't hit anything.

_And where was Moko? The little fur-ball had just disappeared! Wolfram was utterly alone, in the darkness._

However many questions he asked himself, no answer dawned him. In the end he gave up on all the questions exploding inside his head like fireworks. He came to the conclusion that everything he was experiencing must be a dream.

"It's not a dream." A voice resounded from nowhere. Frantically he twisted his upper body around. Still no one.

_What is happening?_

"Can't talk can you? Ohh, of course. I'm sorry, I forgot." After the sweet voice had spoken, fingers snapped.

In an instant, Wolfram could hear his tiny movements again. But the moment he rejoiced at this little occurrence, the darkness began to fade, replaced by thick white smoke. Blinded by the sudden change in environment, Wolfram had to rub his eyes a few seconds to get used to the sudden brightness.

Ice cold shivers crawled up his spine at the same time damp sweat built up on his forehead.

In this dense vapor he could only make out a blur of colors coming closer. Who could it be? Somewhere he could have sworn did he see that orange gown before, but he could not remember when exactly.

A tiny trace of hope enflamed within blonde as he noticed how the person coming closer, might help him to some information.

A few meters away from him, Wolfram noticed who was standing on his opposite, and he realized where he saw the orange again.

It was Juliette. He had seen her orange gown in the infirmary. Why was she here? Was she trapped too?

Startled by the sight, he shouted towards her: "Juliette, you are here too? Where are we?", and though he prayed for a negative answer, "Why is Yuuri not with you?"

Instead of answering, addressed girl touched her lower lip with her index finger, as if to think what to do next, before releasing a shower if ringing laughter to her heart's content.

Wolfram noticed with great discomfort, that he had heard this sweet voice previously, it was the one talking to him, before the darkness turned into a white fog.

Something was definitely wrong.

Yuuri dropped his head into his palms. He was standing on a grand marble balcony that protruded from his study, while staring into the empty space above his country's capital.

After the incident in the infirmary about three days ago, Wolfram had disappeared without any trace, while Juliette had continues her long slumber, and was still not awake. Even Moko, who had been dancing up and down his fiancé's shoulders had disappeared traceless along with Wolfram.

_Something was wrong with that darkness. What happened there? Why am I the only one who is alright after that?_

Everything went by far to quick for realization to sink in.

_Right now Yuuri had sent a search troop for Wolfram. Without Wolfram, jealous, possessive, immature Wolfram, everything was too quick, lifeless._

_Nothing could have happened to him, he is a soldier after all. No one could stand up to him. Yuuri tried to calm himself – futilely._

But the worry and loneliness crept up on him, there was just too much unfinished business. ------

Loyal Wolfram was always by his side, supporting him. There was still so much left to do, so many adventures to go on, so much he needed the blonde's assistance in. The past years, Yuuri had become accustomed to Wolfram standing next to him, pointing out advantages or disadvantages regarding foreign trade for him.

Maybe he really was a wimp.

He really needed Wolfram….

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, wishing everything could just disappear and turn back to more peaceful times. When he reopened his obsidian eyes after a few invisible minutes ticked by, they traced a butterfly flapping its wings up and down…

_Up and down, up and down, ups and downs…._

With her left index finger she wiped away a tear – a result of her laughter. Her laughing vosage turned serious, violet eyes hard. It was like those actresses who could change their expressions in seconds.

"No, you're here alone, all alone with the exception of me. I took the freedom to remove all you Maryoku, and with that, your little fur-ball friend that exist of your Maryoku, won't be here either. For the time he will be waiting for you in the realm of familiars. " With her last statement she waved her right hand into the fog dramatically.

"Are, are you alright?" Juliette's changed personality left Wolfram speechless, questioning her sanity.

"I'm not crazy, you are the only one that will get mad in here." Wolfram had a weird feeling thriving inside his stomach. It almost seemed like she could read his thoughts, before and now.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts, all of them."

_She was doing it again._

"It's only natural for me to be able to read you. You're in my world, my own realm that is your prison." She answered his thoughts with a smile that bordered to a smirk.

"How can this be?" Wolfram asked, clearly confused.

"This is a magical dimension created by me. So what is the problem with me controlling my own world? You are trapped in here."

With this final sentence she waved her hand loosely in a circle before disappearing as if being blown apart by a wind of rose petals.

Wolfram found himself in a daze, when the density of one part of the fog grew less, and he could see into the large royal infirmary with 19 beds empty, and one occupied, by a girl with long running silver hair, orange gown, and slowly opening violet eyes.

Yuuri was still in his mesmerizing daze when the doors burst open and long silver hair covered his face before he fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri heika! I heard the news, it must have been my fault I lead them here, please forgive me please forgive me!" Juliette sobbed into Yuuri's chest.

"W…what?" With a slightly uncomfortable grin Yuuri slightly pulled away.

"One of your men is missing right? I came to console heika." Juliette crawled closer to the retreating king while continuously batting mascara laced lashes.

"Uhhm, yeah well, I can handle it. Thanks." Before she could reply he quickly ran, shutting the doors behind him, towards the dinner table.

This girl was just too hard to deal with.

Inside the study Juliette's last frown turned into a scheming grin.

"We'll see about that."

Shocked, Wolfram blinked his eyes several times. He had just witnessed through the fog, Juliette throwing herself all over _his_ cheating fiancé! He couldn't believe it! This was worse than the most unwanted future he saw some time ago.

His hands tightened into fists, and he clenched his teeth from unconscious anger arousing within him. This had to be a nightmare!

Completely at loss what happened, the only thing he could do was letting his anger swell, he wished he could just wake up and place a accurate kick on that wimp's behind.

"Everything you just saw was real…" Juliette's sweet chiming voice resounded through the fog.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram folded is arms on his chest, raising one eyebrow.

"That everything you see is reality. From my realm you can see from my point of view, how quickly Yuuri will forget you. And once he does, I can claim my title as queen, before your precious fiancé disappears into the shadows along with you…" Wolfram could almost hear her smirk.

His muscles tensed. This woman was not nomal, she was malicious, and she clearly was dangerous not only to their relationship, but also to Yuuri. Panic aroused inside of Wolfram, what could he do? How could he get out of this dimension?

Yuuri was about to take his first bite to insinuate the beginning of dinner, when the doors opened and Juliette strode in elegantly, wearing a long running royal blue dress that she had requested from the maids and just changed into. The same color as Wolfram's uniform.

It felt like another of those tiny needles stabbed into the king's heart. Why that color?

With a grin Juliette, sat herself next to frowning Yuuri on Wolfram's chair, before anyone could say something. Unnoticed by himself the double black frowned even more.

* * *

Ok, this was it ! So happy I got to finally publish this arggh, I don't usually reread the stuff I wrote, so I'm sorry for the mistakes that might occur. Please remind me in your reviews that I always love and welcome. I'm open for critique.

PS: Expect the next chapter soon :D Almost done :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, but I do own the story this one is based on.

**Summary:** Yuuri can't deny it anymore, he missed Wolfram just too much. Said Mazoku, however, only comes free under certain circumstances, and he has no choice but to agree to Juliette's conditions...

Please enjoy this! ^^ IT took me quite a while. But I looove writing this :D I'm sorry that this chapter is extraordinarily long... I was sooo tired seperating all this into another chapter Actually, chapters 4-6 were initially supposed to be one single chapter...

Thanks for my two very faithful reviewers! I treasure and looove reviews over everything! :D They encourage me! Thanks a lot! That said, I also thanks my proofreader who read the whole 7 pages continuously and closely, changing my proud word count of about 2500 to about 3100...

This chapter contains mild Angst... I dont know why, but I feel like making Wolfram suffer, although I really love him the most ... you have been warned...

* * *

Dinner went by dragging like a piece of old chewing gum. Juliette moved too close all the time, while Yuuri tried to transfer his thoughts from Wolfram to his dinner. Twice already, he almost choked on the bird steak.

Being aware that further forcing himself to eat wouldn't be effective, Yuuri decided to call it a night, and bid everyone goodnight, before heading to his chambers.

With heavy lids his eyes swept across the room – futilely. In an instant the flicker of hope that enflamed suffocated. No Wolfram, why should there be?

His heart sinking even lower Yuuri dully changed into his night garments while going through the possible places they could search for the he-doesn't-even-remember-how-many-time.

He pulled back the cold blanket and lay down on icy sheets. Everything without Wolfram had gone so cold that his brain felt numb from time to time. Especially now, Yuuri couldn't really think, except for the facts that he was still awake, missing the heat usually next to him and that that heat wasn't there.

The exasperated king folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling of his canopy. Memories of his times with his fiancé flew before his eyes, getting blurred, by an (Yuuri noticed) all too familiar salty liquid.

Suddenly the canopies were pulled apart with such force that they threatened to fall out. With a gasp Yuuri blinked a few times, before letting out by far the biggest groan in his life. He just couldn't take this now, not now.

As if to stress his nerves on purpose, a pink dressed Juliette appeared before him with a grin.

"Surprise! Heika!"

"What do you want?" he replied rather rudely, but for what time of the day it was, Yuuri ceased to care. He didn't even feel the need to glance at her face, but continued observing those interesting folds in his blanket.

Not the least effected, or grasping the atmosphere, she continued "I wanted to cheer up heika, of course!"

"I don't need your help, return to your guestroom, Juliette." Yuuri said listless.

"But heika, you mustn't dwell on things that don't return. Wolfram is history, he might have just left. We don't know anything. You just forget about him…" she suggested with another seductive smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Eh?"

Raising his voice, he repeated "What did you say?"

"Uhhm" This time Juliette did notice how humidity seemed to increase. Intimidated she took a few steps backwards, before wrapping her arms around herself in protection.

What was happening? Why did nothing work on him? She already successfully held all the other Mazokus at the castle in her grasps. Why did the Maoh, king of Mazokus resist her special charms?

Yuuri had never felt this angry before. Without control words that had been stuck in his throat for days blurted out, while the blue aura around him increased, and he sensed how the little bit of consciousness continued slipping away.

Although most of his own consciousness remained, his own voice had already changed low and freezing cold.

"You don't know anything about him! He wouldn't just leave for no reason. Something must have happened to him, and if you don't want to pay for this situation, you better GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The last statement was a low, but intense growl, coming out of the back of his throat, almost like a maddened wild animal.

Petrified with wide violet eyes, the female took a few more steps back whenever Yuuri seemed to come closer. Her eyes were unnaturally focused both on the immediate danger in front of her, as well as on a certain neatly decorated black box on the window sill.

So _that_ was it!

"This will not work." She thought before she turned around. Then Juliette gave a small frightened bow and disappeared behind giant doors, almost running for her life. This was definitely too dangerous.

* * *

Fireworks went off inside Yuuri's head when he finally regained most of his consciousness. Something had gone wrong in the way Juliette just acted. It had been rude of him to react like that to a girl, but she just crossed a thin line with what she said.

Sighing Yuuri went to bed one more time, his eyes accidently sweeping across the black box he had put on the window sill earlier.

That box had a secret with it. Of that Yuuri was absolutely sure for Juliette never stopped staring at it before she left in a rush.

Fatigue took over the boy-king's mind, leading into a world full of nightmares and catastrophes.

* * *

In the mean time, Wolfram couldn't believe his eyes. That filthy woman, _dared_ to wear _his_ royal blue, sit on _his _chair, wear _his _pink for the night and creep up on _his _fiancé during the night!

This was going against the law. Only he himself as the prince consort was allowed to have these privileges!

In his surfacing anger, he felt stones, crashing against his heart, everytime Juliette batted her ugly lashes on his fiancé, everytime she tried to replace him. And most of all, every single time he saw the double black's beautiful orb's invisible tears.

Yuuri was clearly depressed.

"Henachoko! Can't even get along without me by his side, hmph!" Although he mumbled these words out of reflex, another weight attached to his heart, because he knew that this time he was literally right.

Even though the king might not feel the same way about Wolfram as he does. He clearly stated that the prince was family, his best friend. To see Yuuri dwelling in this state of melancholy broke the blonde's heart.

_I have to get out of this place as fast as possible. Yuuri needs help._

Distracted by his thoughts Wolfram only noticed now that Yuuri's eyes had a strange glitter in them while a dark blue aura pulsed around him. Wolfram knew this side of Yuuri just too well. He was about to lose himself to the Maoh. Why? He didn't know.

In his confinement, all he could do was watching what seemed to be real outside, much like a silent movie. He realized that without Juliette, he returned to muteness and deafness.

Alarmed, Juliette retreated. On his "screen" she disappeared , only to reappear next to him...

"Greetings to you, Wolfram. Did you enjoy today? Too bad that tonight did not work out as planned…" she said casually while supporting her left waving hand with her right.

Wolframs grind his teeth. _If that witch decided to come here that couldn't mean anything good. _

"You were wrong Juliette, he can not forget me. I'm too precious to him." He replied as calm as possible as someone could with a throbbing vein on his forehead.

"Exactly my point."

"I don't quite understand."

"Here is the deal: I know exactly that you planted that cursed protection spell. The only thing my charming magic cannot control are fire wielders, in other words people like you. But I am pretty lucky that this castle doesn't have any high ranking fire-wielders to get in my way, don't you think? "She smiles before continuing. "Seeing that you know how its like in here, I'll offer you business. I will release you. In exchange, you must leave blood pledge castle before the day ends. This way, your silly little box won't work anymore."

What did that woman take Wolfram for!

"Then you can wait forever! I will not leave Yuuri's side, never! I would stay and protect him, even if it costs me!" He shouted back with impulse.

"Oh!" Juliette did not really sound surprised that her deal wasn't accepted. She had calculated that already. It was just for story flow's sake that she had to put on such a fake astonishment.

"In this case, I guess that you wouldn't leave me another choice. You didn't want to accept it before, but now I will just have to go the violent way: Bring Yuuri here personally, and torture him right in front of you! I wonder hoe it feels to watch your fiancé dying in front of you?" she let out a hysterical giggle.

_You are sick!_

Oh, if Wolfram could only recall his Majustsu powers in an instant, his body was pinned to the damp, but flat ground face down. His arms were twisted so far behind his back that his face turned pale white, and he let out a devastating scream of agony.

She gave out another false sigh, shaking her long silver strands of hair "You are really not in the position to call me that. I'll ask you for that last time: Will you take your leave from Blood Pledge Castle, or will you be responsible for you Maoh's death?"

With that she increased the force twisting on Wolfram's arms.

Another scream of pain. Then, the pressure disappeared, leaving a trembling blonde on the ground. With his last words, he whimpered "I'd do anything for Yuuri…" before his consciousness left him.

Immediately a veil of violet wrapped around him. Both of them faded into the fog at the same time.

He really didn't have a choice.

Juliette shrugged her shoulders lightly. "See? I knew it could be done" she said to herself before she turned around and dissolved within the mysterious vapor as well.

* * *

The moment Wolfram had slowly opened his eyes; the world was spinning around and around. Half way through he had thought he was on a cursed ship once again.

Next a stinging pain attracted attention to itself. Rubbing his shoulders, he felt like his arms would fall apart.

In an instant everything that happened during his absence from the castle flashed into his mind: The fog, Juliette, the screen, the disability, Yuuri and the deal!

Everything seemed to be like a dream, except the fact that he could still feel the dampness on his forehead from her attack before.

First, he had to find out where he was: Wolfram was lying on something soft. When he turned around he noticed blue sheets, pillows, and a dark red canopy. The huge windowsill adored a single black wooden box. It was their room.

Bright light shone through those huge windows, which created some sense of loneliness in the blond.

Shielding his eyes from the blinding element, he decided to sit up, change his clothes and announce his return.

_Maybe I was lucky and everything really didn't happen. In case though, I have to talk to Gwendel or Haha-ue about this matter._

Just when he buttoned up the last button of his royal blue jacket, fixed his necktie, he heard steps coming closer. That must be Yuuri!

Warmth spread through his veins. For once in a while he felt true bliss, hope welling up in him like a cake wells up when baking. It was the sweet taste of anticipation.

The door opened. Wolfram turned around.

"Yuu—"

All words got stuck in his throat. He had to gulp a few times before rephrasing what he intended to shout.

"Yuuri, you damn cheater! I knew it!"

There, hugging the Maoh's arm, was a violet eyed girl with long flowing silver hair in a blue dress, grinning like she never grinned before.

* * *

_Uhh..oohhh…_ This was bad. Yuuri was fully clear of his crime just now. It wasn't like he did it on purpose or anything.

Before returning to his monotone studies with Guenter, he had used the excuse of "forgetting something" to go back to his room and dwell on his thoughts about Wolfram.

On the way there, he unfortunately met Juliette, who after a night's rest, had continued her attacks. Since she was a girl, and in almost every corner a familiar face, he couldn't just shove her away like he did last night.

She seemed to know that.

* * *

Juliette had no inhibitions in using the fact that the Maoh wasn't allowed to treat her like the other night.

Therefore, she concluded it wasn't too risky to hang onto his arm, just before he entered his chambers. She also knew that she released _him_ there too.

"_What a spectacle that would be"_ she thought, while caressing her cheek on the black cloth of a slightly disgusted Maoh's uniform.

* * *

When he opened the doors, he would have never guessed, that his prayers to Shinou would have been answered! Right in front of him stood a slender figure, a little bit shorter than him, with golden blond hair and an infamous royal blue uniform.

Upon laying sight on his missing fiancé, Yuuri's heart took on a slightly faster rhythm. The numbness that he learned to get used to was slowly replaced by warmth that wrapped around him, like a second skin.

It was really him! Wolfram in flesh and blood!

A few minutes later, after seeing Wolfram's unfinished "Yuuri!" turn into a "You damn cheater!" Yuuri realized why the person's face he longed most for fell into a deep mask of frustration.

Hurriedly, he shook a now frowning Juliette from his arm, before stepping forward to greet his fiancé with a hug and one of his nervous chuckles.

_I bet this is awkward…_

"Wolf…"

Too late.

The fiery blond rushed pass him with a lowered head that didn't review his eyes as quick as a horse, with the elegance of a dancer. Only by passing, he accidently rubbed the Maoh's shoulders.

Guilty, and with an even heavier heart Yuuri only stared back at the figure disappearing around the corner.

At least they shared a touch.

* * *

At the sight of a grinning Juliette, all previous hope crumbled inside Wolfram, he felt like someone ripped his chest open, tore out his heart, before squashing it into little pieces.

This can't be happening.

Unnoticed, he lowered his head to hide the swelling tears, while making a run out of this suffocating atmosphere, with a truly clueless fool.

Not Yuuri, but he was the fool. Of course Yuuri, would give in to Juliette once the spell was weakened due to his promise. How could he believe even only for a second that their special relationship could survive that curse.

Just when he ran passed as fast, but also as calm as possible, he heard a sweet candy-like voice in his left ear.

"Don't forget what we agreed upon…" Juliette reminded him softly.

Tensed Wolfram gave a slight unnoticeable nod, before rivers of salty water could pour down his rosy pale cheeks.

* * *

Slowly he turned the puny delicately adored silver key in his fingers. Wolfram made sure that the pink satin ribbon around the key was properly arranged, and wrapped everything in his favorite cream necktie, including his last letter to the only one he promised to love forever. After he laid his last message next to the wooden black box, he quietly closed the door behind him.

Looking up to the ceiling, Wolfram muttered: "I guess this is goodbye, Yuuri. I will always protect you", before turning around to get to the stalls as fast as possible.

* * *

That was it! My 6th Chapter! How was it? Thanks for reading this far! Please review also :D

I'm gonna be really busy the next few months because of AP, SAT and TOEFL exams, so excuse me if my writing rate is not as fast as before, although I PROMISE I will finish this :D

soo many tests... I don't even wanna think about them... *sigh*

Btw: I have two really great ideas for one AU fanfic, and a oneshot. But Im not sure if stuff like that is worthy of writing... I just hope that no one else gets my idea written down before me... Please help me decide! :( Btw: the AU is going to be Romance/Angst, however not too focused on school. And the oneshot is going to be the pinnacle of fluffiness, I guess [at least that's what Im gonna try]....

Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Im soooo sorry that I uploaded this slow... I hope the next chapter is going to be quicker !! ^^ Thanks to allll my reviewers ofr last chapter I truly appreciate it! Here, I present a really long Chapter 7 ^^

**Disclaimer:** It's 12:29 AM Im dead tired, Im too lazy to type,_ I own nothing._

**Summary**: Wolfram left Yuuri all of the sudden. Yuuri has no answer, but misses him even more, until he found out a secret about his former beloved. Meanwhile, Juliet starts her next move. Yuuri faces grave danger - What will happen to him? What happened to Wolfram? Find out in Chapter 7 ^^

* * *

_Dear Yuuri – heika,_

_I am fully aware of my incapability as a satisfying subject for once again I propose to break my engagement with the 27__th__ Maoh, Yuuri Shibuya heika. I am glad to see heika's confidence in state affairs, and congratulate him on his new consort._

_Be a good King, Yuuri._

_Farewell,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

Yuuri's hands were still trembling after reading the little note wrapped up in Wolfram's favorite necktie the second, third, fourth… – he-forgot-how-many time. His fingers clasped about the yellowed paper filled with the blonde's last slink graceful hand writing.

The words were written in hasty dancing ink. Dancing ink that confined anger, sadness. Dancing ink that was written in official Mazoku language.

Today Yuuri's head weighed ten times its normal weight. He even caught himself wishing for the time where he was waiting frustratingly for Wolfram to come back. At least he was missing and would be sure to fight his way back; however in this case, he went away from the king on full purpose, decreasing the chance to come back.

Before he could continue that train of though, Yuuri cut himself off.

_I shouldn't think like this, I should be reasoning what actually happened… but still…_

After a few deafening quiet minutes passed by, the king walked towards the windowsill, the one that Wolfram used to sit on a lot.

Sitting next to a huge window, the king wrapped his arms around his knees and stared down into the courtyard, which seemed cold and lonely with its grey pavement. It was the transition state between autumn and winter in Shin Makoku right now.

The double black laid his chin on his arms and watched one leaf after another fall on the icy pavement. It wouldn't have been very warm in his room anyway, but without Wolfram previous numbness continued occupying his thoughts.

Unconsciously his free right hand felt the blonde's neck tie. The material was soft, softer than he thought. He had to admit it looked rather sturdy when he first saw it around Wolfram's neck, but now he noticed that even his necktie reminded him of the blonde's fiery character.

Touching the sensitive material, Yuuri felt something cold, smooth and hard within the cloth. His fingers encircled the unknown object and brought it to his eyes.

It was a key.

It was made of silver, and had a little mirror in the middle. Around the hole, where usually a keychain or something similar would be situated, Wolfram bound a little pink satin bow.

The part from the mirror up to the ribbon was adorned by beautiful handwork that would –Yuuri was pretty sure – probably make any other key in the kingdom turn pale in comparison.

The king didn't know why he paid attention to such random things as keys or ties, but he knew that these were right now the only remains he had from his best friend.

He smiled a little to himself: Pink ribbons and tiny silver key really fit the image of his fia- oh well, _former_ fiancé.

Cheerless Yuuri's eyes stumbled upon the black carved box. Strangely, when he reached the mysterious box the key he had just touched, felt _warm_. The astonished king quickly reached for it and brought both items close.

He noticed that whenever the distance between them decreased, the silver would grow warmer and warmer.

_What was happening?_

Then it dawned him: Maybe this was the key to that hole he had examined before? A little bit nervous, Yuuri carefully put the key in, and gave it a light twist until he heard a _click_, from inside the box.

Instants after the small noise, he heard more clicks like gears lock into gears. There must be highly complicated mechanics behind one little lock. Yuuri felt a little unsecure; somehow this sounded like unlocking a high security container.

But whenever the gears gave out a sound the heat became more and more comfortable. In the end a shocked Yuuri discovered a small yellowish glow at the keyhole. It almost felt like a concentration of comfort.

He remembered this warmth from before, from when the blonde clang his arm. This glow emitting all positive emotions, reminded Yuuri even more of the ire wielder, but at the same time the numbness decreased.

Curiously, the king stretched his legs to put the box on his lap. He almost felt like having his own little fireplace that couldn't burn him. With nervousness coming back at him, he slowly opened the lid.

The king somehow managed to be truly disappointed and fascinated at the same time. One; all that was inside was a silver notebook. On the other hand, the glittery silver on the notebook looked intriguing. But when Yuuri took it in his hands, trying to open it, a lock stirred disillusion.

Frustrated, he put the intriguing notebook back into its original place.

_Why was everything so heavily guarded?_

Even though he tried opening the notebook with Wolfram's key, it remained inert.

The glow of slightly orange light that was spending him warmth and reassurance swirled around his body as if to sooth Yuuri's pain.

Smiling for the first time that day, he led the swirling glow to the center of his palm where it continued sizzling. This light had the same warmth as Wolfram…the necktie was Wolfram's, the key was, so…

_Could it be that this box was from Wolfram as well?_

Yuuri couldn't believe his thoughts, but every doubt he could have was blown away by the evidence of key fitting into hole perfectly. So this was all Wolfram's plot!

He didn't quite understand how everything happened for his lessons in magic still weren't complete, however, he was sure that magic was at least 70% of the equation.

This moment someone decided to knock the door.

Quickly shoving silver into black Yuuri put everything into its original position. Yuuri frowned as his heart became heavy once he closed the box and the glow disappeared.

"Come in."

This time, Juliette opened the door more gracefully, bowing before entering. At the sight of her the king's frown however, just turned a level deeper.

"It seems like Wolfram von Bielefeld has deserted the castle heika, he is nowhere to be found." She announced calm and satisfied.

* * *

Pulling back the reigns of her horse, Wolfram looked back to Blood Pledge Castle for the last time.

"It's hard isn't it?" A sweet voice asked concerned.

"Shut up! I can handle this. It's for his own well-being."

The bouncing fur ball on Wolfram's shoulders had joined him when he was about to leave the castle. It seemed like Juliette had let Moko go as well.

Turning around with a sigh the blonde pressed his horse to gallop away from what had been his home for decades.

He forced his mare faster and faster as if to escape time and place completely. Moko could hardly hold on when all of the sudden the white horse bolted and came to an immediate stop in only 3 seconds of time.

Outright, Wolfram found his behind on the muddy ground of the path after the rain.

"What the heck happened to you?"

The proud ex-prince swallowed the welling anger on his horse, when he noticed that all he had right here was his loyal horse, Moko and himself.

Agony overwhelmed him once again. Right now, he felt like he let down everything and everyone, even his family for his own selfishness in a futile attempt to save his king, and love.

Back at the castle he had decided not to take the common quick route to the Bielefeld lands, but to take the ancient unused path through the woods. Implied road was soaked with water for it had rained heavily a few days ago, but he didn't have to worry about anyone following him. No one ever took this route, _if_ someone would come after him.

In this matter Wolfram was ambivalent: One side wanted someone to come and get him back, just like before when he had left to tell his uncle off about him being the next Maoh, the other braver side wanted to seclude itself in sadness and anguish, not to bother anyone and protect in silence.

Finally the Mazoku lifted his head to see what had caused the sudden disturbance. In front of him stood a woman, a beautiful one.

Her marvelous slightly translucent skin was hidden in a white and green short dress, which made her skin appear even paler. The plunging neckline cut deep into her bosom, and was bedecked by frills. So were her sleeves. Beneath her short dress, she wore a pair of tights of the same material her flowing dress was made of. The print reminded Wolfram of twines encircling her body. She didn't have shoes on.

The mysterious being's dark violet hair was rolled up on both sides, where on each side a few hip-long strands fell to give a hint its full length. Her face emblazoned a long pointed nose and a slender mouth. Above her high cheek bones were topaz jewels implanted.

She was such a shocking sight, especially _that_ very grin he had seen on Juliette's lips oh so frequently.

Instinctively Wolfram's fingers clasped around the grip of his sword, his protector instincts taking over.

"Moko, get away it's dange…"

Even though his instincts were screaming at him to unsheathe his sword, he could just helplessly stare at what incredible thing the little white familiar was doing.

Moko seemed to have noticed the person in fron much earlier. If one could distinguish the whereabouts of the tiny creature's forehead, one would find it pressed on the floor, its thin ears supporting its whole mass, as to not sway back due to its oval shape.

Even if Wolfram didn't know much about this creature he had called, he knew that the fur ball was attempting a deeply respectful bow, as much as it could - without a proper body.

A little bit amused the strange woman introduced herself.

"I am Natallie. Nice to meet you. I see you have done a rather fine job for your first time."

Confused, the blonde eventually drew his weapon.

* * *

Knowing that Wolfram wouldn't return to the castle by himself, and having it affirmed was a whole other.

The remains of Yuuri's world seemed to crumble apart.

Dolefully shaking his head, he gave a dismissive hand motion. "That is alright. Leave me alone please."

"That was not everything" Juliette pressed.

"They analyzed Wolfram's note. As expected the break of your engagement is in official Mazoku language…, however there is a difference from last time" she paused and took a deep breath, her excitement multiplying with every word: "In his note he stated that he '_congratulate_[d][you]_ on _[your]_ new consort'_, meaning me. Yuuri, that means I officially replaced his position and am now your fiancée."

The depressed king froze "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

Juliette faked politeness "excuse me?"

"Errm, I'm very sorry, but I refuse any proposal or replacement."

The same second, the woman's face fell, pure anger replacing her visage.

"Why would heika reject me? Am I not pretty? Am I not dignified, or wise enough? I am accepted by everyone! What do I not have that that fool who left you had?" she shouted on top of her voice with frustrated tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Please understand. It's not like that. It's just that I don't love you. I can't" He answered tiredly, but candidly.

"And him you love?" Her madness reached another level. At this moment a white aura became visible to the lethargic king.

A little bit alarmed, it was his turn to take few steps back.

"That is _ridiculous_! I have the sweetest voice! I can conquer every man's heart! You _will _love me, and I _will_ become your queen!" With that she released her powers on him.

An invisible force encircled Yuuri neck, squeezing the air out of his throat. Panicked, its victim tried to use his hands and scratch the invisible from him.

Juliette reached out one hand, her other motioning what the translucent power was doing to her king, while the high windows all burst at the same time into thousand splitters.

Taking a long powerful leap, Yuuri's kidnapper jumped out the window, towards the ground that was 12 meters below the king's chamber.

* * *

"I know you don't want to fight, so please put away your weapon. Nor do I, I am here to warn you." While saying this, her yellow orbs glistened with a light tear that she immediately wiped away with the back of her hand.

Upon seeing her honesty, Wolfram withdrew his sword, and asked in a businesslike manner: "What do you mean?"

"Moko, you can stop bowing now. You see, I am a familiar as well. I am Cecilie von Spitzberg's, queen of familiars Natallie. You must know that Juliette is right now breaking her promise to you."

Impressed, but a little suspicious the blonde responded "How would you know? How are you related to haha-ue?"

"A familiar can feel the auras of non-Mazoku beings, such the woman you call Juliette."

"She is human? That's impossible!"

"She is not. She is something rare, rarer than Pilli Pallies are. She is a Siren. When Mazoku like you or your mother channel Maryoku into those special plants, they call a familiar like us from our realm to bond. Therefore, you have a bond with Moko. A Siren is something completely different, of unimaginable evil."

"You are bonded to haha-ue? Siren" The blonde was clearly confused by the flow of information. His head literally was an entanglement of questions.

"My bond with Celie has been broken for a while, unlike Moko and you, I can't feel the feelings she has anymore" she said in a depressive tone to an astonished Wolfram, who had no idea that what he felt mean what the little creature felt.

"Juliette is a siren that seeks evil. They are vengeful creatures. Apparently, Yuuri heika has somehow offended her or her forest that she is living in. The dragons going wild might have damaged her living place. Your king is in grave danger. Why are you here?"

Desperate, Wolfram's whole body started trembling as realization began to sink in. _He had abandoned his duty, his position, his pride to cowardly leave the problem being solved by someone untrustworthy, instead of fighting like the soldier he was!_

Not expecting an answer, Natallie kept on speaking: "Heika will die. I'm sorry, he has no one to help him. Everyone including daikenja is under the siren's spell. It is their nature to be charming. They are strong creatures, powerful against anyone but fire. Yuuri-heika is in danger, water is a useless element against a siren's chimes, whereas fire burns them like no other. That is why you were gotten rid of first."

Remembering the words Juliette had said during his imprisonment, Wolfram found himself sweating more and more. Somehow, he had to get back to the castle. The whole point of leaving was due to protection, now it had become more and more like a imminence on his love's life.

"There is but one chance to rescue him, ancient magic, from before even Shinou's rule. Yuuri heika has to call out your name, your full name. The king's Mazoku will most likely be enough to transport you right into the spotlight.

But only if he calls you whole heartedly this antiquate technique will save both of your lifes."

* * *

I'm sorry for all the mistakes, spoilers of any kind. IT's really late, and I didn't wanna make you guys wait another day, so I kinda hurried. Thanks so much for reading^^

I wil try to upload the next Chapter quicker! FYI: apporximately 3 more chapters until the end :D

Please review! I am open to anonymous and highly critical reviews! In fact, I love them! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, however I own the story that his one is based on.

**Summary:** "Yuuri closed his eyes. Maybe it was not so bad to die. If no one cared, and he was all alone, would that be so much different from just dying? Wolfram had already left… There would be no one to scold him for just letting himself slip would there?"

A/N: As you can see I am getting lazy in writing summaries. Well, really I just don't get how to write a summary for this chapter. I promised to update quicker this time, and here I am! I think this chapter was especially hard to write. [Maybe it's because of my inexperience in writing action?] This one was supposed to be even longer than the last one, but I thought that if I put it together things would get too long, so I cut it up into two chapters :D It's still going to be three more chapters to go, though :D

To my reviewers: I love you guys ^^ Thanks so much! I feel so encouraged.

To my anonymous reviewer/s: haha, it is true that I like anonymous reviews. Yours was very analyzing, and critical, I actually had fun reading it, and I hope I can improve through that. I loved it and was a little sad that I couldn't reply, but oh well, I have to pray that you read this part :D.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Let go…" Yuuri choked out with whatever little breath he had left. He was 3 meters above his rooftop with no one even noticing that the Maoh was being captured right before there eyes.

"I brought you here to show you that your ridiculous arguments are useless! No one can help you. Not even you adherents care that their king is being threatened"

Yuuri's heart sank a little deeper. Why would everyone ignore him? What was happening? Was he invisible?

"I could throw you around, show you the real pain of getting rejected even though you try your best! Without me you will be unnoticed! I am you rightful queen!" Juliette shouted blind with anger.

"I'm sorry! I told you before: You are not the one I love! Let me go! What are you?" Yuuri always knew that Juliette was a Mazoku, but this _thing_ choking him was none of the elements! It felt like something cool, but spiky was pressed against every centimeter of his neck. However, at the same time he felt like something was pulling the air out of his lungs.

He couldn't hold it anymore. Struggling like a drowning swimmer didn't help at all: there was nothing to grab or swim on. His limps were getting tired and leaden. His throat was dry, hurting from the impact. Was he going to die? Like this?

Yuuri closed his eyes. Maybe it was not so bad to die. If no one cared, and he was all alone, would that be so much different from just dying? Wolfram had already left… There would be no one to scold him for just letting himself slip would there?

A tiny tear found its way to the corner of the double black's eyes. There had been so much he wanted to do, wanted to say to the blonde. But there were no more chances. They had all run out. He could never tell him that when he first met the blonde he had already found him extraordinarily beautiful. He could never tell him that he actually didn't mind the blonde scolding him, or calling him henachoko, even liked it at times. Yuuri also regretted that he could never tell the blonde, how cute he would look at night when he was sleeping. He could never tell Wolfram how much he really appreciated him. In the end, Yuuri couldn't tell him what he had realized last night: He couldn't tell him that he loved him…

"Oi! Don't die on me here, you weakling! Can you even call yourself king? Do I need to erase this whole city to be able to rebuild it with my own hands as the queen of Shin Makoku! You know that you owe me that much!"

_What?_

"If you don't want to listen, then you must feel!" With that Juliette raised her free hand to form another motion of destruction, aiming right at the city. "I think a hole right there will be wonderful for my statue!" she said laughing hysterically.

Yuuri's eyes flashed open when he watched the girl concentrating her invisible force on the first house down the road.

It was one thing to let himself being killed, but it was another to have his innocent citizens involved in this! How could she even think about murdering those people that had nothing to do with her? What was wrong with one rejection? Didn't everyone get rejected at least once in their life?

_Didn't he reject Wolfram endless times?_

A mixture of anger and sadness aroused within Yuuri. It was one that rivaled the power suppressing his body.

Then a strangely familiar deep voice whispered into his ear "Just this time Yuuri, let me take over."

It was just right. Yuuri's consciousness began to fade away and the urge to just let himself fall grew more and more. Obediently he closed his eyes to fully trust one he knew could handle this situation so much better.

Juliette was extremely shocked. Just seconds before she could plant a nice crater right at the beginning of the road to the castle for her legacy, she could feel a pulse. Surprised, she turned around to see that once again a dark blue aura appeared around the king.

Concerned about the exponential increase in power, the Siren squeezed harder. It would turn out much more complicated once he was free. But however hard she pressed the Mazoku's Maroku was unstoppable. With pure force he pressed her hand open.

"Bu—but you can't see it!"

"Stop it! Stop everything you have been doing! How can you act undignified like this, just because of one rejection? Involving innocent people!" the Maoh's deep voice sounded like rumbling thunder, while dark clouds enveloped the sky.

Juliette understood that it was no more use to try holding the king in one place. Instead, she released him to focus her powers on attack and defense because she knew that matters had just complicated itself.

"You are one to talk! Do you know what you have done to me? And my forest? Due to you incapability?! You let my home be destructed just like this!" She waved her hands into a circular motion. Suddenly the earth began to shake. When the Maoh followed the direction of her motion he noted part of the wall in the east wing crumbled on the ground. A happy Gwendel sat in his office whose east wall was missing, revealing him signing another pack of paper Yuuri had neglected. He didn't seem to notice any change.

"What have you done to them?" the Mazoku's voice raised a few pitches, when he realized why no one seemed to care.

"You see, I can be rather persuasive and charming if I want to."

"What are you?" he bellowed.

"I am something far superior to you, my husband. I am a Siren."

"I told you before: I do not love you; I will say it for the last time: I refuse to be in any connection with you!"

"You don't love him either! Whether you want to or not, you are already mine!" Juliette shouted out loudly and angrily. She couldn't believe that her magic still had no effect at him.

Thunder growled above them, lightning found its way unto earth.

"Without giving consideration to them, you force your will onto others. You involve innocent people. Do you always get what you want? Is this what you call love? I do not intend to shed blood, but I have no choice!"

With that, bold rays of water were summoned, and directed towards a stunned Juliette.

"Juliette, you are not worthy of even entering my lands!"

With last effort, the Siren managed to create a counterforce that was no rivaling the king's magic.

Putting in all her hatred and madness towards her opponent, Juliette pressed her own power further and further towards the aggressor. Even though the king might have had enough force to break his imprisonment, her magic was still by far superior to the element of water, which was a healing, slow element.

Juliette was grinning, right now; she was clearly winning the duel.

Feeling his own power coming back at him, the Maoh was completely surprised at how weak his powers were against her. Hadn't he already saved hundreds of people with the same strength? This time he had to give it his all, something was wrong, and he couldn't afford to lose this battle.

* * *

In the meantime, fairly far away from the castle a blonde was boiling in anguish.

"What can I do? What have I done? I have to get back!"

"It is of no use, I won't let you go because you would not get there on time anyway." Natallie stated in an a little bored voice.

She had already created about five barriers that hindered a furious Wolfram from rushing towards the castle. At least she could support the transportation if it was going to happen. However, the waiting stretched the nerves of the fire wielder to an unknown extent.

"I can't do anything right! It will be my fault when something happens!" Groaning, Wolfram sat down on a rock by the roadside. He buried his face in his palms. Cold wind was blowing against his frail body. After a few minutes, his toes, fingertips and wet cheek had becomes numb.

A cold hand descended on his back. When he looked up he saw a consoling smile in Natallie's long face. Moko next to him had curled its ears up, nudging his side. They all knew how he was feeling.

* * *

"Now his majesty won't talk anymore, will he?" Juliette shouted victorious. Although sweat glistened over her make up, she managed to sound imminent.

The Maoh had lost control over his powers during the impact. Exhausted he had to give back control to his alter ego. When the darkness faded away, Yuuri found his back pressed against a tower of his castle. The Maoh had failed.

"Why? What happened?" The Maoh's power had never once disappointed anyone! Yuuri felt despair swelling inside his body. Why did his other half give back control? In this situation he was absolutely useless. Did that mean he gave up life?

"Oh, I see you back? I must say, I did have some trouble just now, but since you are here things come in handy for me."

"How could you…?" Yuuri choked out once again, the force tying his body to the cold stone wall growing bigger and bigger.

"Win? It was foolish of you to try and use water against me! Strong Sirens like I am have high advantages over weak water users like you. Water is a trifle for me, although I must admit this was probably the strongest water force I have felt."

"Impossible!" Yuuri whispered unbelievingly, trying to push away the force, but it just squeezed him tighter.

In response, Juliette gave another hysterical laughter, her pinky touching the corner of her mouth.

_This woman was so dramatic._

"The only weak point of a Siren could be fire! It's common knowledge! But, maybe not so common for you, as I can see that you have been left by the only fire wielder in your castle! Now you will die of your own faults."

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. While Juliette pressed his air from his lungs, he thought about how unique his fiancé had been. Was it the end now? When he carefully opened his eyes the whole world began to swirl around, his sight became blurrier and blurrier. Lack of air caused his limps to give up, his head to tilt lifelessly to one side.

His consciousness was gliding from him for a second time, nevertheless, this time there was no voice whispering to him. Even that was out of wit.

_So this is how I am going to die. I wish, it didn't have to end it like this. How would everyone in Shin Makoku take it? How would mother, father or Shori take it? How would Wolfram take it?_

He smiled when he thought about the blonde.

With his last strength Yuuri murmured those magic words, everyone had been waiting for: "I wish you were here, Wolfram von Bielefeld", before his world turned black.

"It's futile."

Juliette's invisible aura turned a visible violet. With her finger she shaped the form of a huge sword ready to pierce through her victim's already broken heart.

* * *

Natallie observed concernedly that Wolfram's face grew grimmer and grimmer with every second.

He was just about to grab the reins of his mare to try another escape, when suddenly, he felt a jolt.

The next moment: fog wrapped around him. His whole world started swirling: landscapes became a blur of green, the ground disappeared. Wolfram couldn't move at all, his head was spinning.

Natallie lifted her hands into the sky, sending her energy to support the Maoh's Maryoku, as both Moko, and Wolfram disappeared into the sudden water vapor.

"It was about time" she said smiling sadly to herself.

* * *

I really like Natallie for some reason :D. Oh well, here is chapter 8! :D I don't know why, but it was a challenge for me writing this chapter...

I hope you guys enjoyed readings, and am expecting any forms of reviews, anonymous and critical ^^ Please review :D

8 down, 3 more to go! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, but I do own the story that this one is based on.

**Summary: **Wolfram to the rescue! But how does he rescue a probably very much drunken king?

This chapter reveals more about Juliette, since I was asked to state more info about her. I personally had no idea how this character would turn out, but thanks to my faithful reviewers I have finally figured it out... PLease forgive me for last chapter, I really don't know what happened, but as you will see, I tied really hard to conceal the damage done last chapter ... I hope this one explains some things, and is more satisfying. Don't misunderstand, I still like critical reviews... :D So yeah, here is a warning : At the end will be a lot from Juliette, in her POV, because she grew to me...

To my anonymous reviewers:

wayfarer: I really hope this chapter doesn't make you feel bored, I'm open for suggestions :D

lazyalex88: I feel honored by review, and I really appreciated it. I hope you will like this chapter as well ^^

PLease enjoy.

* * *

Yuuri woke up at the impact of someone pushing him violently to the side. The next moment, he found hinself sliding down the roof. Tiles were being ripped off on his way down, bu the didn't even have time to worry about the state of increasing pain at his body because the end of the roof came closer and closer.

Quickly, he grabbed onto the rain drain, holding onto his dear life.

_What the heck? I just woke up, my head is spinning. I just almost fell down my roof. What happened? _

With great effort, he pulled himself back up.

First, he had to figure out what was going on. For that he didn't have to wait long: the instant he stopped to think, all memories came back at him. Juliette's attack, the Maoh losing the duel, him passing out,…

"Juliette!" he cursed.

_I'm dead. That explains everything. The last thing I could see was a humongous sword directed at me… Wow, I never knew that dying wasn't painful at all: It's all about the spin…_

Once Yuuri managed to climb up to the position he could remember himself last in, he almost choked. (on his spit?)

He could only stare at the narrow shoulders that were so familiar to him. Above those slender frames sat wonderful blonde hair. His face looked distressed and sweat dropped down his chin as well as his temples, but otherwise his countenance still resembled an angel's.

_I'm dead and god or Shinou decided to show him to me for a last time…_

Mesmerized, Yuuri ony now realized why that person would be here.

_So this is what they mean when they say "when you die you will see all the happiest moments of your life"._

This wish was granted to him in form of alternative situation. In this scenario, Wolfram would be here to protect him, just like he always used to do. At that thought unconsciously drops of liquid fell from the corner of his eyes – at first slowly, but then increasing.

Hopeful he stretched out one hand to try and touch at least the elbow of the prince. Disrupted by the feeling that his ghost would probably not be able to touch his fantasy and should just suppress the hope welling up, or to exploit this one chance because it could be his last.

Surprisingly, the cloth felt just like he would have expected it to feel back when he was alive; the only exception being, that the cloth was damp and wet.

"You!" Juliette had shouted in shock and fury, "what are you doing here?!"

Their blades crossed immediately. The moment Wolfram had felt the spinning become less, he found himself on the rooftop of Bloodpledge Castle with that woman's sword pointing at him. He quickly pushed Yuuri aside: even standing behind him was dangerous with this woman…

"Your in the way!"

"That is what I am there for." Wolfram gave back sarcastically. Oh yeah, this woman was going to get it for doing this to his Yuuri.

However, she was stronger than he had expected. For some reason he found himself sweating after a few deflected strikes.

"Too bad I can't just strangle you.." she said maliciously.

More of her speech Wolfram couldn't hear because from nowhere he suddenly felt a hand at his elbow. Trying to focus on both the force going against him, and something dragging him from behind, he found out that it was a lightheaded Yuuri, whose eyes lacked focus, that was clasping to him.

Although he felt satisfied by this action, he worried about Yuuri's state of mind. His opponent used his second of dsitraction to push him and his drag several meters back.

Wolfram almost lost his balance on the slim roof, nevertheless a trained soldier, he stood firm.

"Henachoko! Will you please stop bothering me? I'm trying t save our lives, you know!" he shouted.

"mhh, don't call me that…"

Wolfram gave up. Juliette's magic might have affected him in some way or another. It was hopeless to try and wake him up.

Juliette, who had lost all her civilised control internally gave her mind over to her vengeful Siren nature. Eventhough she committed the mistake of telling her opponent what she was weak in and her aims, she hadn't told them her biggest secret.

Frustrated, she concentrated on long range tactics, instead of close range swordplay, which she knew the blonde was good in.

Instead of changing back into shapes of hands, she deformed her magic into bows and arrows, which she shot ferociously at her enemies. This was something she could not lose. For that she did to the king, and prince consort, she would probably end up in jail for a lifetime anyway. Now was her chance to make everything alright and get revenge, not only for what happened to her home.

Wolfram clearly had trouble avoiding the shower of arrows directed at him, while at the same time protecting his fiance. He couldn't guess why Yuuri would act like this, he simply appeared to be somewhat _drunk._

"Yuuri! You henachoko! Stop dreaming wake up!" He tried desperately.

I wasn't like the king didn't receive the information, he simply held it for unreal. How could Wolfram be there? He was dead, and this was his hallucination, therefore he could do what he wanted to.

As a response he only mumbled "Let me be, I'm dead anyway"…

Now it dawned Wolfram: Yuuri seriously was thinking that he died. He must have received a great shock before he appeared.

"Yuuri you're not dead! I'm here, I'm really here." He somehow managed to shake the only partially conscious and avoid getting hit at the same time.

"I am. You couldn't possibly be here, you left remember?" Yuuri shook his head sadly. At the same time he felt something drilling into his side ride above his hips, but he neglected the stinging that was blossoming more and more.

"Yuuri! I'm real! I'm back! I don't know how I got here, but…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because had pushed him down to avoid an arrow that was flying exactly where he had been a few nanoseconds ago. Astonished by this quick reaction he thought that Yuuri had finally come awake…

"Be careful. Even though I'm dead and this is my fantasy I don't you to get hurt… How could Shinou suggest this scenario! It's just too cruel. I never wanted to see Wolfram or anyone hurt!..."

"I told you,…What is that?" Aghast, he stared at Yuuri's side where some kind of red liquid seemed to leak out and drop onto his cheeks. With trembling fingers he wiped said part of his cheeks. It was warm, and it smelled rusty.

"Yuuri, you're bleeding!!!" Quickly, Wolfram shoved his king behind him, facing Juliette.

"I guess, ouch! Now that you mention it…" The stinging feeling he suddenly felt grew more and more, until he could barely handle the pain. Absentmindly he stared at the red mark on his left side. He didn't even notice that he had crouched into a pathetic position all due to the stabs on his side.

_It's just a dream, why does is hurt so much?_

Seeing Yuuri cringing and breathing hard, clutching his injury, Wolfram felt a sense of defeat welling up in him. He was a failure. He, the closest to Yuuri had not only abandoned him, but also let him get hurt. There was no redemption for that. He couldn't make him a good king, if he wasn't a good protector in the first place. How could he let his love get to this state?

It had always been easy to call on his elements whenever he was angry, sad, and depressed, and at this time, they were just inviting him to call for them.

Meanwhile, Juliette frowned to herself. She had just hit her target, but the feeling of relieve she was expecting to enjoy, did not come.

_Why not?_

While spanning her next arrow, she remembered the last time she had talked to her sister. At that time, they were fighting. Stubbornly she had refused to talk to her ever again, since everytime Catherine opened her mouth, the name Yuuri Shibuya would come up. He was all she was talking about: How wonderful of a Maoh he was, how great he judged, and how handsome he was. But in her eyes, Yuuri was simply an average boy, half human as well. From the sea, they had then moved to try and adapt to life in a forest, just so that Catherine was able to get a glimpse of his majesty for a while. She always had that trait to fall in love strongly with a person she barely knew.

Despite all warnings, the two of them survived for about two weeks in the woods, with none of the delicacies they could have enjoyed on sea. Living in that situation had been Juliette's hell, but she readily took it on her for she loved her sister so dearly, she would do anything for her. Fellow sirens were rare, and they counted as the most human ones, that would not show their beastly traits easily.

She had lied to them. Not because of her home being destroyed – she couldn't care less about the forest- but something much more precious. That day of the fight, she had left the forest in search of a silent place to calm down, when suddenly the sky darkened, and when she looked up hundreds of dragons were going berserk! One of them, spit a fireball – directly into the forest.

Panicked, Juliette had called out for her sister, even tried to get to her, but the flames and blazing heat was quicker, and soon had encircled the woods, whithout a way out. The last thing she saw of her sister was her shadow behind the blaze. Her weak voice brought out her last words "I can't believe I came all the way here to die…Juliette, please tell him my feelings, I am afraid I may not do so anymore."

Just by thinking about the past goosebumps raised withing Juliette. This couple had taken everything away from her! Even away from her sister! It was true that she told both of them she wanted Yuuri to fall in love with her and be his queen, but that was part of her plan to make them suffer, after all emotional injuries were much stronger than just physical ones.

This black, that had stolen her Catherine's life, because he was an incompetent king who couldn't stop those dragons, and that cursed blonde, who wouldn't step aside, not giving her sister the chance to admit her feelings. Judging the state of things after her mental explosion, her now letting her wild side control, she would even be satisfied with physical pain.

Just any form of revenge would do! She loathed them for everything they had done to her, and that hate would help her to victory.

With that in her mind she released yet another arrow.

Fury swirled around him. Wolfram felt like they whispering "start chanting" into his ear. Following that advise he started saying his verses: "All things that make up the element of fire, obey this proud Mazoku who defeated Soushu."

Flames of fury encircled him the moment he summoned them. He usually didn't like to use his powers until the end, nor did he want to attack a woman, but whoever injured his fiance, had to pay.

Hopelessly Juliette watched how her arrow deflected from the blazing barrier Wolfram had created. This is what she had feared all along, and now it came down to it. There was no escaping the flames. She had thought about this possible outcome the moment Wolfram appeared out of nowhere. Now it had become real and she could only try her best.

Magic flames were directed towards her leaping like a lion towards its motionless prey. She concentrated all her power on her defense abilities.

But it seemed useless. Her powers, weak against the fire element, were soon penetrated and she found herself in an oven that threatened to grow hotter and hotter. So this is how Catherine felt at that moment…

She looked at the other side, were the wounded laid on his side, wriggling in pain, and she looked into the deep green eyes that were so concentrated in frying her alive. His eyes seemed to speak a language, one that she knew to understand. For the first time Juliette saw determination, pain and an even greater agony for something one wants but cannot get in those lake deep eyes. Sometimes she had seen that expression on her sister's face when she talked about Yuuri. It was the feeling of unrequited love.

Maybe the blonde had been trying hard himself. Maybe, he was just hiding his true felings behind a mask of toughness and pride. Maybe they were in the same situation…

Juliette smiled to herself. She understood now, what it meant for her sister and Wolfram to love. For them, she knew it was 100% loyalty even after death, and the will to be there for the one they loved, even though he might not have the same feelings. To be as close as possible to that person, even though a relationship seemed unlikely.

Suddenly she felt a feeling resurfacing after a long time in her: it was the feeling of compassion. No matter how evil she acted, and how much she grieved, she could understand the pain she had inflicted onto that person, and that Wolfram was brave enough to fight against that.

Her beastly nature did not allow her to regret what she had done, but her human parts understood their motives. Juliette closed her eyes to finally release her magic she had wrapped the castle in. Her body couldn't fight the flames much longer, pain was everywhere. The burns ate away her flesh, but she still smiled.

"I will join you know o-nee-san, I'm sorry I could not convey your message…"

Wolfram had heard her last words, however, he did not understand, until at last, all that was left burning was silver dust that the wind picked up and swirled into the heavens.

Moments later Conrad appeared a few meters beneath them at the royal chamber's balcony.

"Wolfram! Where is heika?"

* * *

Ok this was it! I actually planned this one to be longer as well, but then I thought this was a very good place to stop. But now the total will come up to 11 Chapters... oh well, it doesn't matter I guess...

For all those that might think that Juliette got a too big part at the end, and overshadows the main characters: I thought about my story, and I found that JUliette is the major antagonist, that is why I find her to be [in my story] a major character as well. Also, she kinda grew to me, and I really like her at the end, so I wanted to give her an grand ending ;D *sheepish smile* sorry, if you guys didn't like it ...

It's really late....and I finished in one night, so yeah.... [excuses]

Open for all kinds of reviews :D Release your criticism :DD they will be of great help for the following chapters :D

-_- I'm kinda freaking out just by hearing the word "college"....arggghhh


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, but I do own the story that this one is based on.

**Summary: **We are down to the resolution...What is Yuuri going to do about the shattered glass of his heart? Everybody is back to normal, except one...

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers:D You guys have really motivated me :D

Please Enjoy.

* * *

Yuuri was so focused on the agony at his side, he barely sensed strong arms wrapping around his body and lightly carrying him off. Neither did he sense the soft comfortable bed he was put on, however he whined when cool hands touched the source of his pain.

"It's nothing more than a stab wound, swollen neck and fatigue. No worries, he is going to be fine." Gisela said in a soft tone.

All Castle inhabitants with the exception of Wolfram and Yuuri had woken up from a daze and at first felt their worlds twisting, until they heard their king's groans of sorrow.

Nobody knew what they had been doing, nor did they think about it, for them there had been no time interval, no memories of any silver haired woman appearing at the castle. Their memories began the day Yuuri and Wolfram had returned from Earth.

When the coolness on his wound turned to numbness, Yuuri felt relief and assurance. He allowed his muscles and body to relax.

_Haa! Feels so good – Wait a minute!_

Frantically Yuuri sat up – too fast. He groaned again as the pain announced itself. He had to leave it at just moving his head. But when he looked left and right he noticed a common set. He was in his chambers, with Conrad, Gisela and a Guenther that was about to drown in his own tears.

_How could I wake up, if I'm already dead?_ He looked down at Gisela who was concentrated on healing him with her magic powers right now. _Why would I need to heal my wounds? I'm dead right? But then why would it hurt like hell in the first place? _

After his first shock that he might have gone to hell, he found a more reasonable answer:

_Maybe, I'm not dead after all… but then, what actually happened?_

He decided to give his theory another try. "Uhhm, am I dead?"

"oh nooo Heika has lost his head!!! Just one moment of inattention and he thinks he is dead…Heika, you're not dead, your beloved Guenther is still with you!" His teacher exclaimed dramatically.

Conrad just smiled at him, shaking his head.

"But then, where is Juliette? What happened?" Yuuri was seriously confused now.

"She doesn't exist anymore."

Wolfram had been sitting on the windowsill examining his black box. When he answered the king's question he had slid down, and walked to the bed lifting up one side of the canopies with his left hand, while stemming his right hand on his hips, ignoring three puzzled faces staring at him.

Yuuri, whose head was uncomfortably tilted to the right to face the source of this angelic voice, stared at the sight with wide gaping eyes.

The sunlight had just made an unbelievably beautiful contrast with Wolfram's equally pretty locks. The numbness was forgotten, he didn't even notice Wolfram's face growing slightly pink with time, until it turned into both, a blush and an annoyed frown. How he did Yuuri didn't know either.

"Will you close your mouth, henachoko!" he snarled at the king. Only then did Yuuri notice what he was doing. Embarrassed e quickly hid his face; he still remembered what he thought when he was fighting Juliette.

"Everything done! All he needs now is rest. Please everyone leave him alone."

"Can I stay with him? We have something to talk about." Yuuri had thought Wolfram ill, when was the blond EVER polite?

"Alright, you're going to be the only exception, Lord Bielefeld." With that she and Conrad left the room dragging with them a Guenther protesting that there should be another exception.

Wolfram watched the doors close and the noise abate. Then he turned around to sit on the edge of the king's humongous bed.

All was peaceful – for 3 seconds.

A bystander waiting beyond the doors would have heard a thundering from the inside, followed by screams, shouts and curses at the same time. Then he would hear muffled voices and movement, maybe even glass breaking.

Poor Yuuri couldn't escape this wrath, even with all the high windows in gone. His only defense was the pillow he was holding in front of himself. And surely, those were holding off the hits and fellow pillows being thrown at him. Meanwhile, his ears went deaf from all the shouting.

When he sensed no more pressure on his weapon of not so much choice, he carefully lowered the pillow. Wolfram had ended his tantrum. With his furiousness alleviated, he had turned his back on the black.

"Uhhm, Wolfram? I…I don't understand" Yuuri mumbled quietly.

No response.

"D-do you mind telling how you got here? Didn't you leave?" This time, Yuuri dared to reach out to Wolfram. At that moment he turned around to reveal an expression that surprised Yuuri. It was the same expression Wolfram wore when Yuuri had returned to Shin Makoku after saying goodbye forever.

"You henachoko! I leave you alone for a day and you almost die on me!?"

"Wolfram…"

"How did you get here?"

One could almost here the crack in the atmosphere due to Yuuri's callous remark.

"I came here because of you…" Wolfram said with just a hint of sadness in his voice; he couldn't allow himself to lose up in this just too tempting situation, after all he remembered the letter he had written before he left.

Correcting himself, he stood up, and straightened himself.

_Yes, this is how it is supposed to be, I ended the whole thing. I can not go back to shouting at him anymore._

Regulating his new rights, Wolfram felt how with each progress his mind made, his heart shrank in size.

"Heika, this is what happened in your absence of mind: …" After Wolfram finished his report, he felt something swelling up in him, but he tried to suppress it as much as possible. There was no way he was going to cry like a baby in front of Yuuri.

The king however, didn't notice the effect on Wolfram's memory. He was shocked by the formality he received. Never before did Wolfram actually treat him like a king. Why now?

From listening to Wolfram, he figured that he somehow had summoned Wolfram because he said his name? Yuuri couldn't remember ever hearing about that kind of magic, he was more concerned with Wolfram, whose voice had turned graver and graver.

"Excuse me, I think I need to leave, heika." Wolfram tightened his standing in an attempt to stride out the doors with dignity.

Hearing the words "heika" coming out of the blonde's mouth, Yuuri felt a stir in his heart. He realized how much it disturbed him to have Wolfram change into this unfitting attitude so mysteriously.

He couldn't let this case slide away. Holding on to one of Wolfram's blue sleeves, he asked a crucial question:

"What's wrong? Why are you being so formal all of the sudden? I was expecting you to go through continuing your tantrum, but I can't really complain…" he said while putting on one of his sheepish smiles.

That smile froze immediately.

"Because I am no longer you fiancé"

Wolfram almost ran to the doors.

The doors slammed shut, and silence diffused into the room. Yuuri's glance rested on a certain black box at the window, and he remembered the wrinkled paper that it contained, along with a soft cream necktie, and a silver unopenable notebook.

_Oh right…_

The moment of instantaneous joy had subsided, realization had overcome him, his memories had become clearer and clearer.

_Wolfram was right._

A few days later:

Icy fingers had their clasp on Yuuri's heart. Somehow it felt naked without Wolfram around him. He had been sleeping in a huge lonely bed the last days. The only evidence that Wolfram was still around, seemed to be his presence at meals.

With his memories coming back, Yuuri knew also that he wished for nothing but his fiancé back. But he couldn't just walk up and slap him on his left cheek could he? There had to be another way…

The others had noticed this phenomenon as well, but whenever they asked, Yuuri just smiled and neglected any forms of conversation. This problem was his own, and he wanted to solve it by himself.

Unfortunately it had to be this time around: The Moon festival. Guenther had told him about it in one of his lessons with glistening eyes. But all that Yuuri heard was "very important", "official ball", and several other bits of information that let him conclude that Shin Makoku's Moon festival was totally different from those on earth. Here one definitely did not eat Moon cakes... Yuuri didn't even want to think about confusing customs that he wasn't used to. He was a person that rather lived them, eventhough that sometimes included embarrassing moments.

Now he was in the library, supposedly _researching_ about etiquette and proper conduct. However, he found his brain travelling towards the prince almost every ten seconds.

His gaze fell on one pretty thin book that stood out from the others with its tall but slender book spine. Its dark blue velvet cover adorned slender silver print.

"Another Fairytale"

Yuuri was about to put it right back, when he noticed that the rest of the books where about 3 to 4 times thicker. _He had to read 3 books out of this section anyway, so why not choose the thinnest? _

But he wondered how a fairytale could be related to either the Moon Festival or manners. Holding the rather light book, he walked back to his study. There, he sighed in disappointment when he noticed that no blonde was standing there waiting for him. He had been haunted by hallucinations of Wolfram waiting for him several times before. But every time he got his hopes up, reality crushed it like a hammer would a nut.

He decided to ignore the pile of paper waiting for him, and sat down instead. Brushing his index finger along the book spine with one hand, Yuuri opened it with his other.

Later, the maids had come in to clean, and even knocked the door, but they had only found a Yuuri sitting at his desk, and mesmerized in a fantastic tale.

Yuuri looked at his reflection for a last time, brushing the black material smooth.

_Everything was prepared for the ball, mission done._

A knock from the door came just in time. "Heika, are you ready? The Maou shouldn't come late to the Moon Festival." Conrad reminded him friendly.

"Yep, I just finished everything" With a last smile to his mirror self, he walked out of the room.

_Hopefully…_

* * *

Alright, I can't believe my first story is heading towards its end ：（（ buhuhuh, I reallly like this chapter, even though this one was short. Sorry to those that might be sick of ball scenes, but since I'm a rather romantic person and this _is _a fairytale, in my opinion, this story just GOTTA end with a ball hohohoho :D

But I can't complain :D I really put my heart into this story :D And I like a confident Yuuri, so at the end I decided to make him confident muhahahah. [and therefore OOC, I guess...]

Please review, let it out...tell me what you guys think :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, but I do own the story that this one is based on.

**Summary: **The story is finally coming to and end, check out the happy ending... "Come in and Find out" XD

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 10! Also, thanks to all those that stuck with me until this chapter :D

Warnings: This Chapter is WAY Cheesy, but I'm a person that likes going to extremes, and I also like cheese, so yeah, everyone that doesn't like oversugaring should consider the story closed.

And please don't mind the huge gap TT_TT : In this Chapter Yuuri is already in love with Wolfram :D [I'm not sure if I was sucessful in showing that, but I guessed not].

Enjoy!

* * *

When Lady Celie entered the room of her third son, she found him sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at the full moon that was shining through huge windows.

He hadn't even noticed that someone entered, until she put a compassionate arm on his shoulders.

But even then he decided not to move. It was dark in the room and it should remain dark with only moonlight shining from the sky.

"Wolf? Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

"Is there any reason for me to attend?" Wolfram answered with another question not breaking his gaze at the moon.

"I am no longer the prince consort, but a mere soldier. In fact, I should be on my way back to Uncle Valtorana. And the worst is: I inflicted all this on myself!"

"Wolf! How can you think like this? Heika still sees you as a very good friend, even part of his family; he told you this, didn't he?"

At the thought of this, Wolfram's voice turned even graver. "I know, and that is the problem, haha-ue. It makes me hope, hope that I might get anything in return. That he might get to the idea of proposing to me again. I feel like my heart has chained itself for I cannot just stop worrying about him."

"But Wolf, shouldn't you be at the party then?"

Instead of answering his mother's question, silence covered both of them. Wolfram gave up staring at the moon that couldn't give him the confort he was begging for, but turned to face his mother.

Celie was slightly shocked when her son decided to turn around because something was different. He didn't have swollen eyes, like she would have expected him to have, but they looked extremely tired. It also wasn't the kind of tiredness one obtained by sleeplessness, but rather the tiredness of life.

In fear, the mother put her hand on his son's forehead. No he wasn't sick.

"What happened?"

"I really tried my best to stay out of his way, but his insensitivity gets me every time off guard. Look, haha-ue what he sent me…"

With trembling hands Wolfram grabbed a flat box; he had carelessly thrown on his bed. When he received it he had thrown another tantrum, but afterwards his emotional side got the better of him.

_Why would he be so nice to me? Why would he treat me like this?_

Curiously, Celie took off the lid. Inside she saw dark blue cloth. When she took a small piece of it between her thumb and index fingers, she smiled to herself. On top of the cloth was an open letter.

Judging from its state, the ex-queen guessed that it had been read already and that she was allowed to do so as well.

"He expects me to be there. I can hear my heart yearning to go, but I don't want to have it broken again. Haha-ue, what should I do?" Meanwhile, Wolfram had repositioned himself in front of the mirror and was now staring at himself absentmindly.

Lady Celie couldn't bear seeing her son like this: it was too heart broken. And wasn't she the representative of free love?

Taking the content of the box, she walked over to the mirror, and hugged him from behind. The ladder just let it happen for he didn't want to shoo away the scarce sources of warmth he was certain to always receive.

Continuing her tactic, the lady quickly placed the piece of cloth in front of the depressed before he could complain. She pinned it onto his shoulders with enough force to stop Wolfram from protesting. Then, she whispered into his ear seductively:

"Wolf, don't you think heika chose wisely? It really does suit you. Trust your mother and wear this to the ball. I bet you will even outshine himself."

Wolfram was surprised when he stared back into his image. _She is right, but I don't know…_ He could feel blood rush into his head when he heard his mother's speech. She was good at being persuasive.

Next, Celie looked deep into her son's eyes, pressed the clothing into his indecisive hands and walked towards the doors. Before she walked out, she fixed her hair and dress. As an ex-queen she was, of course, already dressed, and most importantly, fashionably late. With a hand on the door knob she threw Wolfram a last kiss, and said:

"Sometimes, it is better, for one take risks. See you there!" Then she disappeared with a last wave.

In the darkness, a blonde smiled to himself.

* * *

Yuuri looked at his G-Shock: It was ten o' clock. As expected, Wolfram had evaded him at the beginning of the party, but he had hoped that the fire-wielder would sneak into the party somewhere in between, just to "check".

Sighing, he leaned at the buffet table. His first big accomplishment tonight had failed. It was to convince Guenther not to make such a big fuss about his entrance, but since he was the Maoh, some request like that was impossible.

Once he had entered, there was no stopping it: Nobles, business men, scientists (he guessed that they came upon Anissina's invitation, and diplomats had surrounded him. Women, he had never seen before threw smiles at him, but he ignored them all. The only thing he felt he was obliged to do was answer questions from the nobles. At least there were no country leaders… Yuuri was thankful that this ball was declared to be only celebrated nationwide, and not internationally. Because most castle residents had a memory of only a few days ago, preparation time hadn't been enough to have the festival presented internationally.

Just now Yuuri had successfully excused himself from all the people trying to contact him (with great effort of course).

Tonight was supposed to be a big night, a night that Yuuri had prepared for. He was determined to make things right for once in his life. Mindlessly, he caressed the soft petals with his fingers. It reminded him so much of the person he had been waiting for.

An outsider might have judged the king at that moment as very calm, but inside his mind he was thinking something like this:

_I'm ready, I can do this. Nothing big… arrrgghh! Why am I so super-nervous? I made up my mind!_

The Maoh was still concentrated on the flower in his front pocket, when the fanfares screamed aloud once again to announce the next visitor.

Yuuri's head snapped up when he realized who came in, striding into the room with his nose up.

"Oh my~!" Cecilie giggled next to him.

This was his chance. He quickly walked towards the blonde – to find himself scolded.

"Yuuri! How long do you know me? What kind of hideous thing are you making me wear?" Wolfram shouted at his king. All eyes were focused at the couple. Although Wolfram was aware of his impoliteness, he couldn't care less. He intended to let his whole bad mood upon the king. This was his last shot at making himself hope. The next time, he thought to himself, he would be treating Yuuri like he should.

But his breath stocked at the sight in front of him. He stopped almost instantly.

In front of him stood a person. It was the most beautiful person he knew. It was, obviously Yuuri.

Tonight, Yuuri wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was wearing something that he chose himself (for once). He had actually grumbled at Guenther, when they told him that he wasn't allowed to choose anything but black , because it was his signature color blab la bla…

But now he was wearing a wavy black tailcoat made of satin. His sleeves and collar was golden trimmed. Beneath, the Maoh chose simple but luxurious shades of grey. And Wolfram didn't know why, but Yuuri was wearing a necktie! It was the same kind he was wearing on a daily basis. In his left breast pocket lay a blooming azure rose.

_What is happening?_

Wolfram felt his resolve slip. He could only stare with a pink flush rising on his cheeks. Already had he forgotten everyone around him, the only question in his head being: _Does he know?_

On the other side, Yuuri had never thought that he made such a good choice. He was breathless at the model that was wearing a shorter tailcoat than his in deep blue, with a cute white ribbon around his neck. The white pants and vest made Wolfram look almost innocuous.

After a few seconds, both of them realized their staring, mainly due eye contact. Both of them looked to the ground, abashed. Yuuri's chest was pounding, his nervousness returning. His brain repeated the same chant over and over again:

_Now or never, now or never, now or never… etc._

His hands were sweating as they once again – and hopefully for the last time – touched the plant on his left pocket. With trembling hands he slid it out.

_Do it just like in the movies, you know he's oldfashioned…_

A voice reported from deep inside his head, chuckling. Yuuri's brain was now so stressed that he would listen to anything that voice told him.

The whole room gasped –Wolfram was no exception- when they found the king sliding onto one knee.

"Heika, are you not feeling well?" one person in the crowd asked worriedly.

Wolfram couldn't react, couldn't breathe…

There in front of him kneeled the king! What a disgr-

Before Wolfram could finish his thought Yuuri had grabbed his hand, and carefully laid a beautiful blue rose into his open palms. Aghast, Wolfram gaped couldn't help, but continue gaping.

"I know I have done so much wrong, and so much unjust to you. But I not only owe you my life. I also owe you loyalty, friendship, care and most importantly your patience. I beg you to forgive this fool that ignored you for so many years. Therefore, before you grow tired, and I know that would be soon, please accept. I hereby propose to you, Lord Wolfram from Bielefeld…Let me have the chance to fall in love with you…"

His last words were so shaky, only the people close-by understood. Yuuri's mind and heart were racing for first place. He was sure everyone in the kingdom could hear it.

Wolfram didn't move, but kept analyzing the blue gift he had just received. His head was scanning Yuuri's words for every possible mistake, ambiguity or joke. Fortunately, they couldn't find any. Blushing one shade deeper, he had to calm down his heart that couldn't stop beating, as he realized that he was serious…

_Sometimes, it is better if one takes risks…_

"Henachoko!!! How dare you embarrass me in front of all these people? What chance do I have not to accept?" He was close to tearing, but managed to keep his voice and face normal – to a certain degree.

"Well then!" Yuuri couldn't believe his relief! He felt so light, even lighter than clouds might have been. Everything was going to be fine, or even better! He found himself endlessly grateful to the thin blue book, and at the same time enjoyed the feeling that made him feel like he didn't need anything else but this moment for survival.

Every single person in the audience clapped their hands wound at the reunification of their royal couple. Nevertheless, their clapping was soon over sounded by the orchestra's grand opening for the Maoh is always the one to start a dance.

Graciously Yuuri led his fiancé towards the dance floor to mark the beginning.

The beginning to a happily ever after…

* * *

What neither of them knew, but would find out later is that a small silver notebook in a small pretty black box on the windowsill in the king's chamber, made another _click!_ .

They would only find out later that there was writing on the last page, and they would only later read what the writing read:

_Those that live in patience,_

_Awaiting the sun everyday anew,_

_Are those with great hearts._

_Those that believe and never give up,_

_Are our true knights,_

_And those are never to be found twice._

_Love_

_Natallie_

* * *

"What does the last part mean?" Greta asked curiously. She had listened well and understood every oh-so-complicated part of the story. The princess was a smart girl, but the last few verses didn't make sense to her at all…

"I'm certain it will make sense when you grow up." Annissina answered her with a smile.

She snapped the book shut and laid it on the table before turning off the lights and leading Greta to her parents that were awaiting her.

* * *

**_Owari._**

**_

* * *

_**

First of all: Did anybody die of oversugaring? I reread it and it made me twisty, like when you eat really sweet stuff, but I like it.

I personallly loved this story *tearing up* and I can't believe I managed to write it all!! :D YAAY I'm throuuuggghh :D

But they say: "Every end is a beginning" , so yeah, I hope I will write lots and lots of fanfiction in the future :D Also part of the reason why I left so many open ends at the end. I like my audience imagining things by themselves, it makes the whole thing so much more individual :D

Please do review, or tell me which chapter was your faovourite and which one really sucked, so that I actually realize my mistakes ^^

Thanks for all the support and faithful reading I received. I love you guys, hope you will also read my next piece of work...

So then, this is goodbye for now :X see you in my next fanfiction.

Giureedi


End file.
